What Might Have Been
by kateofallpeople
Summary: George and Luna had a secret love til he ran off to start up shop with Fred. Post-war, he flees again from everyone who loves him. Luna can't find George, or herself. When he returns can they be happy? Or will they be stuck wondering what could have been?
1. Empty

**AN: It's 6:15 AM and for some god awful reason, I am still awake from the night before - typing away at my pathetic first attempts at fanfics. Ah, well. Alright. This is my second fanfic. My first one is only two chapters in, and one of them is barely long enough to constitute a chapter anyway. This will be my first fic without an OC though. I've boarded the Luna/George ship. It's a tiny vessel for now, but seriously underappreciated. Enjoy, and please god I'm begging you to review, yes I'm groveling, but I'd really like input to know if I'm any good at this. Thanks. :] **

Laughing between sniffles, Luna Lovegood wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. It had been a long time since she'd seen George, the surviving Weasley twin and, though no one else ever found out, her ex-boyfriend. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been boarded up for six years now, and while Luna had kept in good contact with Ron, Ginny, and even Charlie, George had disappeared for a long time after his twins tragic death. Only writing brief letters to his family [which Molly always seemed to cry about] to assure them he was okay, George had reportedly been traveling.

FLASHBACK

Luna and George had met during the DA meetings her fourth year. They were seventh years, and definitely the biggest pranksters in school. She knew - as was apparent to everyone else on earth, as well - that they were the older brothers of Ron and Ginny. One meeting, while the group practiced disarming spells, Luna let out a particularly good Expelliarmus that sent even Harry's wand flying across the room. Fred - or was it George? - ruffled her hair. "Nice one, Loony, I mean Luna." His twin fell into step on her other side "Very well done. Harry might have to watch it!" She laughed a full laugh, not holding back at all. "Really, I don't think Harry has much to worry about with me." At the next meeting, she commended George - it was George, right? - on a nice Patronus Charm. She began talking to the twins daily - sneaking over to sit with them in the great hall at mealtimes, and watching them test a few of their latest creations.

After a few weeks, Luna could tell them apart about half of the time. She was particularly fond of George, when she could remember that it was him instead of Fred with the small birthmark just below his right ear. He always made sure she was included, having fun, and not standing off to the side in the usual "Loony Lovegood" manner. She cheered them on at Quidditch matches, laughed when their experiments went wrong, and amazed their friends by frequently being able to discern which twin was which.

Quickly, the friendship with George began to progress. By January, they would link arms walking to DA meetings, or grab a butterbeer together in the Three Broomsticks. George was taken aback. Luna wasn't so Loony after all, just creative and dreamy and strange, in all of the best ways. He found himself thinking of her quite often, so when the opportunity came up for him to grab her hand walking through the grounds one afternoon, he took it. She looked up and him and smiled quickly, then continued on with her story about Wrackspurts and Nargles and anything else that existed in her world alone. This was another thing he admired about her - she stayed absolutely true to whatever she believed in. Even if it was something that nobody else could believe, she spoke with enough passion to almost convince him.

When Christmas came around, The Weasley's stayed at Hogwarts while Luna returned home to visit her father. She and George corresponded at least once daily through the owl post, talking about things they liked and school and magic, and just things going on in their lives.

The New year came and went, and then Luna was back at Hogwarts. George wasted no time asking Luna to be his girlfriend. She accepted, on one condition - she didn't want anybody to know about it. Confused, he asked her why. "Because. " She smiled. "Because if we don't tell anybody, it will be our little secret, and won't it just make it that much more fun and interesting?" He grinned back at her. She always had some way to change things up.

They spent afternoons walking the grounds, and nights talking with everyone else or with George sneaking her into the Common Room once everyone else had gone to bed. Their first kiss was in February - and they were basically inseparable after that. The only person who ever suspected anything was Fred, and he only caught on that something was happening because his twin was frequently missing, but he had no idea what was really going on.

Time seemed to fly by. George fell completely in love with Luna, and though he felt like she felt the same, he was still unsure. One night in late April, he let her into the common room past two in the morning. He got straight to the point.

"Luna... do you love me?"

The grin on her face dropped. Surely, he thought, this must be a bad sign. But she put her hand to his face, cupping his jaw in her palm.

"George Weasley... I love you with as much conviction as anyone can love anyone. We're sort of soulmates."

He laughed at the response. "Sort of Soulmates. I like that. I love you, Luna."

"I love you too George. Now wipe that worried look off your face, we have much more important things to deal with, like a good game of Wizards chess..."

They met every night after that for a month. But sadly, George knew what was about to happen, and he worried bad things might come out of it.

On a pleasant sunny afternoon, Luna was leading George in mad circles around the grounds, stopping to enjoy little things she'd miss about Hogwarts during summer. They sat underneath a tree - laughing when Luna suggested they were accidentally resting on the Whomping Willow - and Georges face fell. Now was the time.

"Luna, I have to tell you something."

"If it's that you're a terrible chess player, I already know that." She smiled a coy smile, but it faded as soon as she saw his face. "What's wrong, Georgie?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it's just that... Fred and I are leaving. Harry gave us his winnings from the Tri-Wizard tournament to open our joke shop, and it's all ready... school isn't really our place. and we might as well not stick around for tests if we don't need them..."

Luna was silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess I understand. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

This hit her a bit harder than expected.

"Oh. Well, I guess we need to be serious for a moment then."

"Weren't we just doing that?" he asked quizzically.

"Well, yes. Right. But, George, with you in Diagon Alley all summer, and me at Home.. I won't see you for months. Do you think... maybe that we've run our course?"

Both of them sat silently for a moment.

"Yes, Luna. I suppose so."

A single tear fell from each eye. Luna never cried.

"Alright. Well let's at least enjoy this last afternoon together."

And that they did.

The next two years were agonizingly slow for Luna. It seemed like Hogwarts had lost its fun without George, who was sweet and gentle and never called her Loony, except as a pet name on occasion. She saw George only three times - at the train station seeing off or picking up Ron and Ginny. When that did happen, they hugged and talked for a few minutes, nothing was too awkward.

Then the war happened. Hogwarts was torn apart - and so was the Weasley family. Gone forever was Fred - George's other half, his best friend. When all was over, and Harry had triumped over Voldemort, the Weasley family was all gathered together, except for George. After creating a distraction for Harry, she set off across the grounds, lead only by memories to find him. She checked the Gryffindor common room - not there. Not at his favorite place by the lake, either. Finally, she crossed the grounds to the tree they had spent their last afternoon at.

The sky was dark, but then again everything was. The sun was just beginning to rise, but even the brightest hues in the sunset were no match for the trademark Weasley hair on the other side of that tree. He didn't hear her coming.

He was crying - really crying. She sat down beside him and put her arm around his waist, pulling him down so he was laying across her lap. He laid there and sobbed while she rubbed his back or stroked his hair absentmindedly, thinking about the war and Fred and everyone who had been lost in the past few hours.

What must have been hours later, they woke up. They'd both dozed off, as many of the people indoors had done. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"George. I am so sorry about Fred. It must be horrible, I can't even imagine..."

"It's terrible. It's worse than anything. He's gone, forever. We've been together every day since we were born, we finished each others thoughts and sentences - we were best friends. How did you find me here?"

"I remembered this was... the tree from our last day together. I checked two other places, but something just told me to check here. I saw your hair first."

If he wasn't so distraught, he might have managed to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense."

Standing up, arms around each other, she supported him and lead him back to the castle.

The next day, he was gone. Left with nothing but a note on the table and a large bag of money.

Mum, and Family,

I've gone off to grieve. Please don't worry too much about me, I just need to be alone for a while. The shop will be closed until I return. I've left most of the money we'd earned in the past year to help out with things. The rest is split between myself and Gringott's, for paying for things when I get back. I'll keep in touch. Send my love to the family, plus Harry, Hermione, and everyone else.

Love Always, George.

PS. Tell Luna thank you for me, and I'll explain when I return.

When Molly showed up on Luna's doorstep that night, completely distraught, Luna let her in and let her vent. Molly explained the letter, and the last line of it. Luna was, for the first time in her life, completely at a loss for words.


	2. Return

**AN: Woo, on to chapter two. This chapter didn't take me long to write. I had some nice feedback from a few readers that really inspired me to update here. :] You keep that coming, I'll keep this coming! I love the George/Luna pairing. Teehee. Alright, here goes. I'll probably post chapter three some time tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

**

Molly was, as usual, fifteen minutes late. It was Tuesday, 3:15. She'd been coming to Luna's house every day for the past 6 years for tea and for conversation. The war had torn the family apart. Percy's guilt at leaving the family for such a long time had consumed him, he moved back in with the family and rarely left the house. Charlie and Bill were both back to where they were, along with Fleur and little Victoire. Fred was dead. George had missed six birthdays, he'd be 26 now and possibly starting a new life for all they knew. Ron, at age 24 was always busy with work in the Auror offices. Ginny, 23, was too busy with friends and switching Jobs.

Luna had turned 23 herself less than a week ago, though it was nothing close to a celebration. It had been years since Luna had been able to really feel good about anything. Six years, in fact. Of course, she knew, it was because of George. He loved her. He saw past the picture everyone else had painted for her, and knew every last detail about her. And yet he disappeared. Every day since he left her 8 years ago had been agony, the happiest ironically being the war. The feeling that Voldemort was gone forever was one of the last truly good feelings she'd had. She woke every morning to shower, eat, and go through every daily motion. She would apparate to the Quibbler's new offices in Diagon Alley. Despite a slow beginning, publication was really starting to climb - people enjoyed the often humorous articles about creatures she wasn't sure if she believed in anymore, and her own take on current events. She'd taken over the paper after her father had died, and it had been her life, her distraction, for all this time.

But at home, the distraction was gone. There were still presents littering the den and her bedroom, she paced between the two rooms, checking her muggle watch every time she reached the far wall in the den. Luna was not usually an impatient person, but then again Molly had never been more than 20 minutes late.

As her watch beeped for 3:30, there was a knock at the door. Perfect, Molly was finally here. Luna lit the stove quickly with her wand and strode to the door to let in her favorite guest. Expecting the usual hug and worn, sarcastic comments, Luna put on her biggest smile opening the door. She got what she expected, and had come to expect weekly. Molly bustled in, arms full of baked things and a shopping bag full of what Luna was sure was a few unnecessary little trinkets Molly had gotten her for her birthday. They sat down to enjoy the tea and some cookies Molly brought.

"Luna, dear, your birthday has just passed! Did you celebrate in good spirits?"

"I did, thank you Molly." Luna smiled down into her cup of tea. Even if it was a complete lie, it was a lie that made Molly feel better. That's all that mattered.

"Of course. How have things been with the Quibbler? Are you going to write anything about the new Minister?"

"Things have been well at the office.." Luna continued, in the usual manner, to fill Molly in on things she was sure she already knew. The newest Minister of Magic, Oliver Woolcroft, was a very kind man but a very strong leader. Luna intended to write a humorous piece on him for the front page of the next edition of the Quibbler, and was almost halfway through as they spoke. Luna enjoyed these chats more than anything in the world - many people had fallen away from Luna as she became more and more reserved after the war, but of all people, Molly was always there, every Tuesday, to chat about little things or just enjoy each others company.

Conversation continued on for a while. It was nearing 4:30, soon Molly would feel obliged to return home and attempt to straighten things up there. As she began to leave though, Luna could sense something else was on her mind.

"Molly? What's wrong?"

The older woman sighed. Years of worry and bringing up a houseful of children had left lines on her face.

"It's just... George hasn't been writing lately. We've written to him a few times, and he doesn't respond. We're just worried about him."

"Oh Molly... he's probably fine. Don't worry too much about it. He's done this before, we all know he has... just give him time."

Molly looked to Luna, her eyes near to spilling over.

"It feels as if I lost both of them that night. Fred is gone forever, god rest his soul, but George... has no reason to stay away this long. I've no idea what to do."

Luna hugged her old friend, her old friend's mother.

"Molly, things have a way of sorting themselves out. When the time is right, George will come back."

She smiled, grabbed her things, and wished Luna goodbye. Little did Luna know, the right time for George to return might be much sooner than she expected.

She awoke Friday morning as usual. Porridge breakfast. Coffee, two sugars. She dressed in her work robes and, unlike the usual routine, did her makeup and let her curls fall loosely around her face. Since Molly's last visit, she'd been trying to cheer herself up and make more of an effort to look nice. Her life did not have to stop completely just because her heart felt like it hadn't beat in years.

She apparated into the Quibbler office and began working. Around 12, she noticed an usual rush of people in Diagon Alley. Where had they all come from? This was twice the usual lunch rush, and despite it being a blisteringly hot July day, tons of young people seemed to be rushing in one direction. Curious and slightly hungry, Luna left the office for lunch.

Before she could even start in the opposite direction for her favorite muggle cafe, she stopped dead in her tracks. The jostles from the surrounding crowd did not phase her. Nothing could, at this point, shock her more than the sight of wide open doors and lit displays. She found herself being pushed slowly towards the shop by the crowd. Fifty feet, twenty, and then five from the door. But in the doorway, she froze. People had started trickling out. She let the crowd pull her, as before. Away from the bright shopfront that was Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

She paced through the offices. Lately, pacing seemed to take up a lot of Luna's time. She cried. She talked to herself. She sent a letter off to Hermione, hoping she knew what was going on.

Hermione,  
Imagine my surprise when the twins old shop was open this morning. This is urgent... I need your help. I need to explain everything to you, because someone finally needs to know what happened between George and I. I need you. I'm at the office. If you can't come before 6, I'll be at home.  
Yours, Luna.

Within two hours, Luna received not a letter but a frantic Hermione coming in through the floo and a huge hug.

"Luna... I came as soon as I could. What's the matter? What did your letter mean? Go. Speak."

And so she did. Luna told Hermione every heartbreaking detail of their secret months together, and of finding him after the war. She told her every painstaking memory of emptiness over the past six years and how shocked she was to come in and find the shop open. She told her of Molly's visits, and of not being able to celebrate her own birthday. It took almost half an hour to explain the whole story. At the end, Hermione turned away.

"Luna, that's... that's beautiful. Why didn't you ever tell us?" When she turned back, Luna could see fresh tears in her eyes.

"We wanted to keep it secret... it was strange enough as it was, and then we thought it would be a fun to keep it to ourselves. And when the twins left... it killed me. And then Fred was killed, and George ran off.. and I've been doing the same things every day since. Just trying to get by."

Hermione openly cried now, throwing her arms around Luna. After a moment she stepped back. "Oh, don't mind my emotions running away with me.. it's... well Luna, I'm pregnant."

And for the first time in a long time, Luna smiled so big it took up her face. Now it was her turn to throw her arms around Hermione. "Congratulations! When did you find out? I could barely tell!" Hermione was beaming.

"Ron and I found out during a routine checkup. It came as a shock to both of us, we'd been trying for months, and hadn't gotten lucky yet. I'm three months pregnant and I barely show, look." She lifted her top to show a small but defined bump on her otherwise flat belly.

"Oh, congratulations to both of you..."

"Yes, but Luna. Let's focus. The shop is open. I've owled Ron and Harry at work, I'm not sure if anyone else knows yet. You may have been the first to discover it." She put her hands on Luna's shoulders.

"So let's discuss the options. There are a few. I could go check for you, of course. See what's going on. And you could come by later, with the rest of us. You could go it alone. Or you could wait and do it another day. It's really up to you." It took Luna a few minutes to deliberate. Part of her wanted to see George Weasley and hug him, and yet the other half wanted to strangle him. And, illogically, there was a third half that was afraid to see him at all. She had no idea what to expect.

"I think, that you should all go see him first. And scope everything out for me. Don't tell the others though."

"Don't worry, dear, I won't. But oh, Luna... this is such a shock."

"We were in love."

It took Hermione a few minutes to mull this over.

"I can imagine that. I can. Do you still...?"

"Have feelings for him? That's what I've been trying to decide. I want to hug him, and strangle him, but my first instinct is to run away at full speed. Or apparate. That might be quicker."

Hermione laughed and hugged her old friend. "Luna.. it's been too long. We've barely seen each other. I've missed you terribly."

"I missed you too Hermione. When are the boys supposed to...?"

But before she could finish her question, Harry apparated into the office. "Ron's just gone straight over to the shop. None of them knew anything about it... Luna, it wasn't open yesterday?"

"No. Just this morning, there was a huge rush of people..."

"Did you see him?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But Harry, they were in love!" Luna let out a breath. So much for not telling anyone.

"What are you getting on about, Hermione?" He looked at Luna. "What is she talking about?"

Luna took a deep breath and, for the second time ever, told someone the full story of her and George.

* * *

Hermione and Harry left together, over three hours ago, to see what was going on. The entire immediate Weasley family had all congregated first in the Quibbler offices, then in the shop. Luna was the only one not to have gone over yet. Hermione popped back over for a few moments around 6. "George is... he's home. Luna. Do you want to go see him?" Luna shook her head, speechless. "Alright, well.. he'll be there until late. He says he has too much work to catch up on, too much to get ready, we don't really know what he's talking about. He's acting strange. If you change your mind... he said he'll be going to the Burrow around midnight." Luna simply nodded again and accepted Hermione's hug before she left.

* * *

Ten and Eleven came and went. Luna stayed late, she thought, to finish the articles on the edition due to print two days later. But once 11:30 passed, she found herself getting antsy. She wondered what could be causing these strange palpitations in her previously hollow heart.

* * *

It had been over six years since George had used any magic at all. Torn apart by his twins death, George left the Wizarding world in an attempt to forget the terrible war that had destroyed him. His wand lay unused at the bottom of his rucksack. He crossed the shop to the front counter, digging in the bag until he found it. Surrounded by family that afternoon and night, George had gone into a bit of a shock. It had been years since he'd seen any of them. So much had happened in each of their lives... and even more in his own that he wasn't quite ready to tell them. The wood was smooth against his fingertips, and it seemed to start a warmth throughout his entire being. Locking up shop, he closed the door behind him. In the pitch black, it was impossible to see. George, nervous about apparating after all this time, set the end of the broom down on the ground beside him and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Lumos."

What surprised George most was not that after all these years, his wand still worked perfectly and a bright, warm light surrounded him completely. No, the biggest surprise was that, illuminated by his spell, a pair of large, pale blue eyes shone back at him from the darkness. A pair of eyes that had been haunting him for years.

"Luna..."

She turned and disappeared on the spot.

* * *

Back at home, she paced. She paced until her feet hurt and her head ached. Hours later, she settled into bed, still fully dressed, and cried herself to sleep - this time for an entirely different reason.

* * *

**AN: Okay, that totally didn't go how I expected it, and IM WRITING IT. Haha. Thanks for your reviews, again. They've really kept me moving on this. So, George is back eh? I wasn't sure how I was going to work that out, at first I imagined her being pushed into the store, catching his eye, and running out, but she needed to tell somebody and this way made a bit more sense. Plus, I did like how he saw her in the darkness if I do say so myself *smug face*. Look for an update tonight! I'm addicted to writing. Bwhahah 3**


	3. Story

_Back at home, she paced. She paced until her feet hurt and her head ached. Hours later, she settled into bed, still fully dressed, and cried herself to sleep - this time for an entirely different reason._

George, However, did not sleep. Like Luna, he paced around his room. It had been eight years since they had been together, and so much had changed since then... but it was Luna. The only girl he'd ever loved.

George, the morning after his brothers death, grabbed his broom, packed a few things in his rucksack, and flew. He did not know, at the time, where he was going or how long he would be there. But he knew that wherever he landed, whatever happened, he would never use magic again. Magic had been his life, but it had killed his brother and so many more important people in his life. Tears whipping off his face, George flew higher and higher, lowering himself only to land in a muggle town on the coast.

* * *

He worked in a muggle grocers. He didn't make much money, and rented a room with a few local university students. He didn't speak much to any of them but one, a girl named Rosie. She was a year younger than he, and a theater student. She was always the outgoing one in the group, always trying to get George to go out with them or hang out with their friends. Though George politely declined, she never stopped asking. One night, over a year and a half after he moved in, he accepted, much to Rosie's delight.

They became the best of friends. It was a strictly platonic friendship, though they did love each other like siblings. They ended up going everywhere together. But during her last year at Uni, she met a guy named Peter, who quickly became her boyfriend. He always seemed alright, but things seemed to rush in the relationship despite George's warnings.

A month before graduation, she discovered she was pregnant. While she was still able to finish, it was a hard hit on their friendship and on her family, who disowned her when they learned she'd gotten pregnant out of wedlock. George stuck with her, Peter left her. The baby was born, a boy. George, not being her husband or family, wasn't allowed in until after it was born. When he finally got to see her and the baby, she was crying.

"Are you alright, Rosie dear?"

"I'm fine. He's beautiful. Oh, George... I can't believe I have a baby. And... Peter's left me. But I'll get through it I guess." He'd been with her for four years now. They were practically family.

"We'll get through it, Rosie. What have you named him?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at George. "I've named him Frederick Oliver. Or Fred. Or Freddy. Whichever he prefers, really..."

And she blacked out.

Weeks later, she was diagnosed with a rather large brain tumor the size of a tennis ball. They could attempt to surgically remove it, but it was too close to parts of her brain containing her memory and functions. Despite Georges pleading, she declined surgery, instead opting for chemo that made her sick all the time and made her lose all of her hair. For two years, they lived like a little family. While little Fred grew up calling Rosie mum, he got used to calling George "Georgie", even at a young age he could understand that George was not his actual father. The day Fred turned two, they threw a little part for him at their small suburban house. When the cake was being served and they both got a chance to stand back and admire their hard work, George pulled her close and kissed the top of her very bald head. Freddy looked back at them and grinned, shouting "Hi, Mum! Hi Georgie!" and going back to his cake. She smiled. He grabbed her around the shoulders. "We've done it, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have. He's amazing."

Those were the last things he heard her say. Moments later, she passed out, crumpled at his feet. He picked her up and ran the fifteen blocks to the Hospital. By the time he reached the Emergency Room, they had gotten a call from another parent at the party who had seen it happen. Freddy was fine, she said. Take care of Rose.

Rosie died within hours. The chemo had taken too much of a toll on her already tiny, frail body. George, completely distraught, could only think of one thing to do : run.

He returned to the house and made arrangements. Rosie hadn't spoken with any of her family since she found out she was pregnant, and George hadn't been home in six years. He set it up for Freddy to stay with a close family friend for 24 hours while he flew back to his home to clear the flat over the shop for Freddy and himself to live. Jumping on his broom to get home, George chuckled. The door across the hall from his own would already have his son's name on it.

* * *

George woke around noon. He barely registered that he'd slept at all. For a moment, he thought that maybe the whole past day had been a dream, and Rosie was sleeping just in the next room. But upon opening his eyes, he only saw the room around him. His and Fred's room from their childhood. He cried until he slept, just for a few more hours.

Molly opened the door. George had warned her about the boy, and told her and the family, plus Harry and Hermione, the story of the past six years. But this little boy was not anything Molly was ready for. Dark, messy curls topped his head and he stared up at her with large brown eyes. The woman who brought him was young, and told Molly she had a child his age when she dropped him off. He hugged her goodbye, and then stepped inside with his small rucksack, blanket, and bear. "Georgie's mummy?" He asked her.

"Yes, dear. I'm Georgies mum. And can I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Frederick Oliver. Georgie calls me Fred. Do you have juice?"

Molly laughed and got the tot some juice. Moments later, she would realize it was the first time since his death that she had not cried after hearing Fred's name. George came downstairs, rubbing at his eyes.

"Georgie! Found you!"

"Yes you did, kid. Mum, did he, err..."

"Tell me his name? Yes. Who picked it?"

"Rosie did. She knew it would mean a lot..."

"Georgie! Your mum has good juice."

The three of them, three generations, laughed heartily. While Freddy played with old Weasley boy toys, George and Molly _really_ caught up. He told her everything about Freddy, and Rosie, and their strange family/friendship combination. She told him about things here, and the family, and then said this.

"Oh but George, do you know who has been the biggest friend to me through these years? Our dear Luna. I've been to her house every Tuesday since you left, we meet for tea and chat and we've become quite close... it's like having another daughter. And since her father is gone... I think it's nice to have a parental figure come check on her." Noticing that George had started staring off into the distance, she snapped. "George, dear. Where are you?"

"I'm here mother. Sorry. I think there's something I need to tell you about Luna. She and I... we were completely in love."

And for the third time in two days, their story was told. When he finished, he walked the way over to her house. When he knocked on her door at 5, she did not answer.

* * *

Luna woke at 4, dressing quickly and heading back to the office. She had to finish that last article, and working on a Saturday would help get her mind off George's return. Wrapping herself in a cloak - there was a bit of a chill in the air - she apparated into Diagon Alley and walked back out to her favorite muggle cafe. After a nice meal, she took her time getting back to the office. So much for distracting herself. She spent the entire walk thinking about George.

Where had he been these past years? What was he thinking? How was Molly taking it? When would she see him without running away, as she did last night? She shook her head, pushing open the door to the office and seating herself at her desk. Luna Lovegood was NOT going to dwell on the past. George had left her, fully knowing the consequences of it. And yet, Luna could not help but think... what could happen next?

* * *

Molly - as usual - had a plan. This time, however, it would NOT be ruined by a leaked surprise, missing family members, an attack from any evil, or, worst of all, any of the usual family arguments. They were going to have a nice welcome home meal for George, doubling as a welcome meal for little Freddy. Of course, there were ulterior reasons for getting the WHOLE group together, but what Luna and George didn't know [until they showed up] wouldn't hurt them. Molly started writing notes and sending owls to Harry and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, Bill and Fleur and Victoire, Hagrid, Neville, and to Andromeda and Teddy. They were going to have a nice family dinner so help her god, if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

The table was set at 6, the meal almost done cooking itself. With a wave of her wand, Molly cleared the rest of the yard and strung streamers across the trees surrounding the long table. George watched from the Kitchen. Due to her nagging, everyone would be there. All fifteen of them. Ugh. George did not, in his current state, notice that the table was set for 16, it simply seemed balanced on both sides. Ah, well. Freddy pulled at his sleeve. "Georgie. Is gramma having a party?"

George smiled. Molly had already convinced Freddy to call him grandma, which through him turned into "gramma".

"Yes, Freddy. And best of all, it's a party for me and for you. Come on now, let's go get you cleaned up. People are going to start showing up soon, and we'd better look presentable or Gramma might never let me live it down..."

George took the boy upstairs to his and Fred's old room, attempting to make the boys hair stay flat and dressing him in clean jeans and a nice shirt Rosie had gotten him for the previous Christmas. He brushed the childs teeth and wiped his face. Taking a moment to change himself, he threw on _his_ only pair of clean jeans and an old shirt Molly had bought for one of _his_ childhood Christmases that looked almost like Freddy's. To spite his mother, he went barefoot into the garden with a child so close, he might as well have been his son.

* * *

Luna got the letter from Mrs Weasley at 5:30. She was instructed that she MUST come for dinner, whether she liked it or not. Luna sighed, packed her things, and went home. The chilly breeze had stopped, convincing Luna to change into a flowly strapless goldne summer sundress reaching all the way to her feet, with a pair of delicate golden sandals. Figuring she might as well go the whole nine yards, she fixed her curls and charmed a fake lily from her bathroom to shimmer gold. Following the directions Molly had sent her, she apparated straight into the garden to find Molly bringing food out to the table. When she saw Luna, she stopped.

"Luna, dear, I'll take care of that later, people have only just started arriving. But I told you to meet me back here for a reason, darling... George is here. Please don't apparate on the spot, he told me what happened last night. I have to tell you one thing, quickly, before people start coming out here. He has a child with him... but I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I feel like it's George's story to tell you, but it isn't his child. So don't think..."

"No worries, Molly. Even if he did have a child, what business of mine would it be?"

"Well, he did tell me... about the two of you. All those years ago."

"I see. Don't let it make things strange for you, Molly. We kept it secret even afterward for a reason."

"Oh I know Luna, honey, but you ARE the only girl he's ever loved, he told me so himself last night."

So it was like that. George hadn't started another life... he'd just been running from his old one.

* * *

**AN: Ah! Relatively long chapter. I'll probably start writing the other one in an hour or so. I just need to take a break. I got stuck in a few places, this was a difficult chapter to write and had a LOT of information... but here you go. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE review, it means so much to me to hear from readers :] **


	4. Questions

**AN: And oh, the goodness starts. I've been getting plenty of hits, but NO REVIEWS. I'm not going to stop posting if you don't review, it just really motivates me to update and really gets me thinking about things that could possibly happen next. I got a bit stuck on my other story I'm working on, so I'll be focusing most of my time here. Enjoy :] **

Seeing George again was not as awkward as Luna imagined. This could be due to the fact that they didn't say a word to each other or make eye contact for over an hour and a half - which was well noticed by everyone else in the party - but at least neither of them had to deal with the elephant in the room. George held Freddy's hand and introduced him to the family and friends gathered around. Freddy was not a shy boy by nature, he asked almost everyone at least four questions about themselves. When the turn around the table got to Luna, Freddy noticed when George skipped right over her.

"Georgie, who is she?" Everyone who knew froze, everyone who didn't suddenly paid attention.

"I'm Luna, Freddy. Me and Georgie are very old friends." George saw her smile, and it was devastating. He'd seen smiles light up her face, her smiles used to be able to make HIS day better. This was a faint shadow of the smiles that used to be. Her lips stayed locked together, corners of her mouth just turning slightly upwards. Images suddenly flooded George's mind, images of the two of them together on a golden afternoon at Hogwarts, running around and laughing. Images of the two of them in secluded corners at dusk. He shook his head and got back to the conversation.

"Oh. Well then why isn't he your friend now too?"

"Well, Fred, I'm not quite sure. Let's let Georgie figure that one out on his own."

"Okay." Freddy dropped George's hand, walking around the table and climbing into Luna's lap. She laughed and stroked his hair like she did to George the night of the war. She was great with Freddy. He asked her questions all night, and yet George couldn't find the courage to say a single word to her.

Later that night, once everyone else had left, Luna tucked Freddy into bed. Fred's old bed. In a few days, they'd be moving into the flat over the shop where George had a room made up for Freddy, in Fred's old room. When she closed the door behind her, she found George just down the hall, leaning against a wall. She froze, unable to think of what to do. The light behind him made his hair glow like fire, and illuminated every turn and straight shape in his outline. She felt, for a moment, the curious sensation that she wanted to jump into his arms, like the old days. But things were different now. He'd made sure of that. She settled for leaning on the wall next to him.

A few minutes later, he turned his head and dropped his jaw, almost as if he were about to say something. He stopped short, closing his mouth and refolding his arms. Luna slid down the wall, now sitting, and leaned her head back against it. This could take a while.

* * *

Less than fourteen inches. Luna Lovegood was less than fourteen inches away, and he could not tell her that he had thought about her a million times every day of the six years that he'd been gone. He couldn't tell her thank you for the night of the war. He couldn't even tell her that he though Freddy liked her. Ten minutes passed, and he finally thought he had something that he could speak out loud. Wait, ah, no. Too chicken. She slid down to sit on the floor, he followed suit. This could take a while.

* * *

It took three hours, actually. While the two of them thought things through, 3 and 4 and 5 AM passed quickly by. It was now nearing 6:00, and neither of them had gotten a wink of sleep or a word of thought. Luna, resisting the urge to nod off in the hallway of the burrow, was getting tired of waiting.

Who did George Weasley think he was?! First he gets the brilliant idea of running away from everyone who cared about him for six years. SIX YEARS. Then, he has the audacity to show up and act like nothing's happened. Of course, for the rest of them, it was easier to forgive. They had been friends, or family, someone they couldn't be mad at if they tried. But to Luna, he was something entirely different. He had been her sun, her source of happiness, for months. They had only loved each other, throughout all these years. And he left. At least he warned her, the first time, and they ended things sort of smoothly. But when she found him after the war, she'd hoped things could be different. He was kind, and gentle, and a fierce friend. And yet when the time came to face the music and grieve with those around him, he ran. He ran away from his parents, his siblings, his friends. He ran away from Luna, when they could have had an honest chance. Her 7th year was even worse - Hogwarts was almost back to normal, even though most of her friends had gone. The one redeeming point in this being that the only person left to remind her of George, was Ginny. Then that year ended... her father was gone, so Luna's logical choice was to run The Quibbler, and so she did. She'd gotten rave reviews for her humorous takes on current events, the same articles that her father would have taken all too seriously. And life had continued as such for five years after that.

Luna looked over at George. He had a bit of facial scruff now that was actually quite attractive, even if it was just a few hours past a five o'clock shadow. This however, was counteracted by the dark circles under his eyes, and the slight wrinkles already forming on the outsides of his eyes. The past few years had been hard on George, whatever had happened. And just what had happened, Luna was in no mood to hear about. She got to her feet, turning towards the stairs.

"Goodnight George. Get some sleep." She offered her hand to help him up. He released, then thought twice and reached for her hand again.

"Luna..." He said nothing else, but looked at her with such an intensity that she felt herself blushing. Immediately feeling like she needed to be alone, she turned and fled down the rest of the stairs.

"Luna, wait!" But Luna did not wait. George Weasley had gotten his two chances to run, and now Luna was using one of her own.

* * *

She stumbled out the door of the Burrow and, not bothering to walk the short distance, Apparated to a spot just next to her own house. She walked inside, tumbled into her bedroom, and closed the door, leaning up against it as soon as it shut. Tears ran down her cheeks, hundreds of them. She could not stop the flow of memory and emotion that came from somewhere hidden deep inside her. She wept, which turned into great sobs as she fell forward onto her bed. Not bothering to get back up and change, Luna huddled under as many blankets as she could. She shuddered, though it must have been at least 75 degrees. The sun broke the horizon outside her window, and for some awful reason that made her cry even more.

Luna Lovegood was a walking contradiction at the moment. She was usually brave, but at the moment to meek to simply mend a bridge. She was gentle, and yet so stubborn now that she didn't even attempt to talk to him. She was patient, and yet she did not want to wait any longer for some explanation as to why George Weasley had done this. And Luna, usually selfless and giving, had a selfish greed at the moment. But this wasn't for material objects, oh no. This desire was for answers. And if that meant Luna had to ask a few carefully planned questions, then so be it.

Her last thought was of little Freddy, stroking his hair just like she had done to George the night of the war. She sobbed once more, gave a great shudder, and then fell still, into a deep slumber.

* * *

**AN: Ahh, again! This story runs away without me and takes interesting turns. When I write like this, I almost feel like I'm re-reading a book I've read years ago. I have a vague idea of the plotline and what happens at the end, but I'm still surprised at everything that happens. A pretty good length chapter, though the next one will probably be almost twice as long and filled with dialogue, yayy. I kind of like this a lot, where this is going. Review, pleeease? :] The reviews on this, while short, have made me happy and motivated me to write through these last two chapters. Alright. it's past 5AM now, why do I do this to myself... agh. Off to bed. New chapter tomorrow. **


	5. Answers

**AN: Didn't update for a day. Ohhh well. It's still more often than some authors... hahah. Anyway. In this Chapter, Luna decides she's done being upset and distant and just wants to know what happened - and why. A little angry, a bit of harsh language may pop up, I never know until I'm already writing... but enjoy!

* * *

**At noon, Luna woke. George Weasley was indeed back - from wherever he'd been - and Luna deserved an explanation at the very least. An apology might also be acceptable. Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, she released a breath. "Must have forgotten to turn the heater on before bed..." memories of crying, falling down on the bed, and cursing the very name of George Weasley filled her mind as her breath rose visibly from her lips. It had been less than two days since he showed up, and George had already thrown Luna's world upside down. She couldn't even discern if she was happy about his return or not! There were two choices - she could avoid him at all costs, hope they didn't run into each other around their workplaces, never speak to anyone they knew ever again, or she could just deal with it and figure this out once and for all. It was at this point that Luna knew it was time to face the music. There were things she wanted to know. And if the only option was to ask - then so be it.

Its Gryffindors that are known for their courage and bravery... but today, this Ravenclaw was going to be the brave one.

* * *

It was a crisp morning, one in which Luna might normally wrap herself in any number of cloaks to make even the shortest journey. Because of her small frame, staying warm was a challenge in itself. Today was an entirely different challenge.

Once she reached the door of the Burrow, she froze with her hand halfway to the door. It would only take a second to Apparate away and not deal with this yet. The years had taken a toll on her, and if one thing about Luna had changed, it was her willingness to put herself in a strange or dangerous situation. Whereas in her fourth year, she dueled Death Eaters at the Ministry building, today Luna could not simply knock on a door and face _George. _She shook her head, took a deep breath in, and felt her knuckles hit wood once, twice, three times. She immediately regretted it, but did not leave. She had to stay strong today. She had to do this. But as the seconds crept on with no answer, Luna grew wary that this was what she should be doing after all. Almost a minute later, she heard shouting in the floors above her head. Without thinking, she knocked again, louder. A moment later, a face looked down at her through the window - thankfully it was Molly.

"Luna? Hello, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Molly, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute or two?"

"Of course, dear, I'll be right down."

And she was. She let Luna into the kitchen, immediately charming a teapot to heat water for tea and a pot to boil some soup. "A bit chilly, isn't it?"

"It is." They were silent for almost a few minutes.

"Well, out with it then. What's bothering you now?"

Luna sighed. "To be honest, Molly, it's George."

"I see. What about his existence is the problem?"

This made Luna giggle slightly. "It's not just his existence, Molly. But you know what happened... I'm not sure what all he told you, but I'm assuming he told you we were together."

"And what a shock that was! To find out that I'd been to your house for tea weekly since he disappeared, and before all of that you two had been... whatever you were."

"I loved him. And he loved me. It was..."

"Like magic?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we do magic, we defy muggle laws of physics, and we defy even our own reasoning sometimes. Within magic, anything is possible."

"Yes, it felt a bit like that. Loads like that, actually." Luna followed the cup floating towards her and then looked down into it. Her reflection was not what she wished to see. Even in this tiny cup, she could see that she looked worn. There were ever-so-light frown lines on her face, dark circles under her eyes, puffy from crying the night before. There was no rosy glow to her porcelain-pale skin. There was no wild spark in her eye. All of this had been different when she was with George. She'd rather be "Loony" than this shadow of what she used to be...

*FLASHBACK*

_Luna deposited George with his family members in the Great Hall, all of them still gathered around the lifeless body of Fred. Molly was drinking a potion to calm herself, as were Hermione and Arthur. They would most likely be leaving for the Burrow as soon as everything was sorted out. Almost everyone in the area was crying, holding onto one another. Luna had just comforted one of the most affected, and quite frankly, she was feeling numb. She had not cried, she had not had time. Between creating a diversion for Harry and running around looking for George, she was completely drained. She climbed the stairs to Ravenclaw tower, the portrait not bothering to ask a riddle. After creeping past sleeping students on couches and in chairs, she reached the dormitories, drifting to sleep. _

_Hours later, Luna woke to find the castle eerily silent. She rose from bed, getting down to the Great Hall as quickly as possible. Where was her father? Shouldn't he come get her? Wouldn't he be released from Azkaban? He'd only been put in because he wouldn't rat out Harry, but things would be back to normal, wouldn't they? Her footsteps echoed throughout the vast, empty corridors until she reached a very solemn McGonagall. _

_"Luna, dear... where have you been?"_

_"I was just up in the dormitories sleeping, professor.. it's been a very exhausting time."_

_"Indeed it has... please, child, come with me, there are things we must discuss..." _

_Luna followed wordlessly. What was going on? The war was over, wasn't it? Voldemort was dead, what else could be so important right now? McGonagall lead Luna to Dumbledore's old office. She had never been inside before, but was immediately fascinated by the many spindly things covering most surfaces of the room. She also loved the way the sunlight hit the back window, illuminating every corner..._

_"Luna?"_

_"Yes, professor?" _

_"Dear, I am so sorry... I attempted to contact your father, as he was the only parent not to have arrived or arranged for you to get home... but we cannot find him. At all. Someone has said that they had seen him leaving Azkaban, everyone was released once news spread that Voldemort was defeated... but there has been no sign of Xenophilius." _

_Luna fell into a chair, in a daze. There was no way her father could be missing... if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that daddy would show up for her soon. Maybe he was already at home..._

_"Professor... if you don't mind, I think I'll be heading home... he might be waiting there for me... I passed my apparition tests, I'll just be out now..."_

_"Luna, dear, you're not of age yet... you can't simply go on your own."_

_"Oh, I'll be fine. I turn 17 in a week anyway, it's no trouble at all. I'll see you next year, for year seven then..." _

_And with that, Luna turned and walked out the door. Without knowing exactly where she was going, she eventually wandered down to the path to Hogsmeade. Once she realized she was out of school boundaries, she apparated home, hoping to find her father waiting. The sun was just going down, the day of the final battle finally coming to a close. When she opened the door, she called out. _

_"Daddy?" No answer. _

_"Xeno? Xenophilius? I'm back, I've only just returned... the battle was incredible, and dreadful, and so many things... daddy?" Once again, no reply. Luna tore through the house, searching for her father... but never found him.

* * *

_

"Luna? Darling?" Molly looked concerned. Luna wondered how long she'd been sucked into her little memory.

"Sorry Molly. I was just thinking about... well, the day of the battle. My father."

Molly sat beside Luna and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Luna... whatever happened to your father... just remember. He was a good man. He stuck by Harry for a very long time, and only ever faltered to save you... he cared a lot about you, dear."

Lunas eyes welled with tears. "Thank you, Molly. That was wonderful. I just wonder... always."

"Of course you are dear. I assume that must have been a very hard time on you."

A tingle crept up Luna's spine. Yes, the young blonde woman's father disappearing was an unsolved, dreadful mystery that caused Luna much anguish. But so was the disappearance of this older woman's son.

"It was indeed... not to mention... well, George leaving as well."

"Mmm. Not much I can say on that matter, Arthur never left me anywhere for more than a day... serves him right too, I'd have his head if he ever left me like that."

Luna smiled. "I understand it must be strange... knowing that George and I..."

"Luna, Luna. Don't fret. If there are two things that I'm angry at my son about, it's that he didn't write as often as he should, and that he left you like he did. When George told me what happened between you two, I almost brought out his old beater's bat! He was a right arse for leaving any of us this way, and with you on top of it... George Weasley is lucky he's only missing his ear instead of his whole head."

"Molly... that's kind of you, I suppose. You've got stronger feelings than I do on the matter, I suppose. But possibly I'm just confused, it's just..."

Molly grabbed her cup of tea and sat down next to Luna.

"Do you still love him?"

"Oh I don't know, it's been so long... and I always thought he'd just gone on and started a new life without me, I though he'd moved on but... did he really say I was the only girl he'd ever loved?"

"He did. And no one was more surprised than myself!"

"Well, I might be just as shocked... it's just a strange feeling, you know? I feel like... maybe I should just talk to him. Set things straight. Is he here?"

"Oh no, he's in Diagon Alley, fixing up the flat over the joke shop... Freddy's room and all of that... not too sure how he's going to get much work done with an almost-three-year-old needing his constant attention... "

"Is Freddy with him now?"

"He's upstairs sleeping, as any good child should be... none of my children slept this long! None of them! And I had seven!"

"Alright... I think I'm going to head to Diagon Alley then... I have some work to finish up anyway, and I might get to talk to George while I'm there..."

"Good luck trying to get anything through that thick skull of his. He seems to have taken on Fred's stubbornness since the war."

"I'll let you know how things go, Molly. See you Tuesday." And with a little wave, she apparated into The Quibbler offices, which were - thank goodness - completely empty. She removed her cloak, revealing a set of royal blue robes that went beautifully with her blonde hair. She pulled out her desk chair and began to type, using her old fashioned muggle typewriter. Within moments, however, Luna found herself unable to concentrate on the possibilities of the new Minister of Magic being a werewolf, vampire, or nargle. Leaning back in the chair, she closed her eyes and let out a breath. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that until she did, she wouldn't be able to function normally. All of this loss of concentration, not being able to sleep at night, not being able to think of anyone or anything but George Weasley... it was beginning to be a problem within days of it even becoming a matter at all. She had to talk to him. But even with her cloak wrapped tight around her slender figure, Luna was shivering. It wasn't that it was a particularly cold day, not at all. The most likely explanation was that Luna's nerves were so far out that she couldn't sit still. She stood to turn on the heater, instead of using magic. It was this action that started a total snowball effect. It started with standing up. Then pacing. Then walking straight out the door. Keeping a brisk pace, she left Diagon Alley to stop at the muggle cafe she loved so much. After a coffee and sandwich, Luna could still not focus. There was almost a magnetic pull directing her to the brightly lit shop just past her own offices. Her toes tapped the tiles, her fingertips drummed over the tabletop, and yet she still felt like she couldn't stop moving.

She paid her bill and left, walking quickly back to Diagon Alley. It was now or never - if she took a break to think it over, she may not do it at all. Heading through the Leaky Cauldron, down to number ninety-three. The violently bright colors made her take a step back, shielding her eyes. Yes, Luna thought. Fred and George would find something to do to personally prank their customers before even stepping in. Her eyes watered, she took a few steps forward before hearing a scuffed step in front of her. Taking her hand away from her eyes, Luna squinted to see who would have frozen in their tracks.

It should have been obvious for that. But Luna was still surprised to see George Weasley standing ten feet in front of her. Shouldn't he be inside working?

"Luna?" A group of young witches and wizards passed between them, weaving around George to step into the shop. He turned to them, still looking at Luna. "Shop's closed for a few, come back later." Disappointed, they trudged back out of the store and down the Alley.

"Hello George."

"What... what are you doing here?"

"Well, I work just down there..."

"As I'm quite aware of, I saw you that night..."

"I remember, George. I was there too."

"Is that why you apparated away?"

She hesitated before answering. "Yes. But, you must understand, George, I... I didn't know what to do around you. I still don't know."

"Oh I completely understand. Don't worry about that... but... why are you _here_, Luna. I'm not asking you why you're in Diagon Alley, I'm asking why you're all squinty eyed, not a stone's throw from our... _my_ shop."

Luna smiled slightly at the memory of Fred that was still directly attached to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"It's still the both of your shop, George. He didn't stop existing entirely."

"Well of course he did! If he was still in existence, he'd be in there stocking the shelves now, wouldn't he? But he isn't!" George had a wild look about him, like just mentioning Fred would break him in two. Passersby stopped to stare, or rushed by, whispering to each other.

"No, George. He was still here. Come on, let's step inside, people are going to think you've come back just to publicly go mad.

Luna stepped up to George and grabbed his hand. It warmed her own immediately. She lead him back into his own shop, shutting and locking the door behind them. It was immediately silent - the heat between their hands was awkward. She dropped her own to her side and watched his slowly float back down.

"Why are you here, George?"

"This is my own bloody shop, isn't it?"

"Of course it is but George, you left. You left everybody who cared about you."

"Yeah, well, I cared too. But caring became a little harder after _he_ died."

"Say his name."

"I can't. I can't anymore."

George raised his eyes to look at Luna - she looked near tears herself.

"Luna.. I haven't said his name in four years. That lumos I cast that night? That's the first spell I've used in over six years. I didn't see my family or friends for six years. And for two years, I helped my best friend battle leukemia. I spent six years working for a muggle grocer, three managing a terrible department, and two helping said best friend care for her child after the father left her. I've had a hard time."

"And you think it's been all fun and games here? That life just moved on after the war, back to normal? Back to our knitting and magic? Because it didn't, George! While you spent six years doing all those things, I spent six years holed up in my cubicle at work, firing off mad stories with no spark to readers who just want a good laugh. I spent six years having tea with your mother every Tuesday, and wondering where on earth you could be, who on earth you could be with... what on earth you were doing and why the hell it all had to be like this in the first place! Everyone who cared about you, George, everyone you cared about... you left us! At the worst possible time!" The tears flowed forth, and Luna turned her head to wipe her tears with her sleeve.

"I... don't know what to say to that."

"Well, nothing you could say would change it anyway, George. You've already done the damage. But... I suppose... oh I don't know what I was thinking! I guess I thought I could waltz on up to you and ask you what you've been doing the past six years, but I can't even manage that! I'm angry, George. I couldn't tell before what I was, but I know now."

"Well what the bloody hell do you want me to do about that? I did what I had to do. And yes, it was a really messed up thing to do, and for that I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand being around all of that sadness, that despair... not just one lost, but many... I couldn't handle any of it. And if that makes me weak, so be it, but Luna, you have to try and understand that what I wanted least was to hurt anybody."

Luna sniffled. "Molly said, one of the first times she came for tea, that it was like she lost two sons in the war. She felt like while Fred might be gone forever, you were just out of reach..."

Now it was George's turn for a noise. He snorted. "Weren't you the one just saying he didn't stop existing entirely?"

"Well yes, but I mean that because you're acting like he disappeared, like every memory of him had died along with him. You can't do that, it's not helping you any."

Nothing was said for a full six minutes. Luna sat on a stool behind the counter, George straightened shelves and cleaned up a bit. It was eerily quiet in a place so usually filled with laughter and shrieks of delight.

"Something... _changed _in me after I left Hogwarts. I always had you, because, well, before that, I found myself alone quite a few times. Fr-... he would be off with Angelina, Harry Hermione and Ron would be off on their own, Ginny was with some boy or another, Neville at the greenhouses, even Lee Jordan off with other friends and I... just always ended up by myself. But when you and I caught up during DA meetings, or trips into Hogsmeade... I felt like I had _finally_ found my other person. Do you know what I'm saying?"

She smiled and nodded, she definitely knew what he was talking about. Their relations had gone from friendly to flirty very quickly, and yet it was easy to keep such a secret because everyone else was always off on their own. But her smile quickly faded - George Weasley could not stamp out the fire that easily.

"So then, after you changed... what about after the war? We could have been together then."

George paused. He was afraid she might ask this question. "I... couldn't handle any of it. Not a drop. The war began again, and you have to know, my first thought was of you, and coming back to you to ask for another chance, but... then Fred died. And Tonks, and Lupin, and so many others... I couldn't see myself happy in a world where all of that could happen. So, I left."

"And where did you go?"

"Neverland, maybe." He chuckled, Luna did not. Her stern features told him that she was not in a place to be joking.

"I hopped on my broom with nothing but money and a few changes of clothes. I took 500 Galleons from the shop till, it got me about 1000 muggle pounds... I spent it on renting a room with some students at the local uni, and I started working in a grocers... I'd become really close with one of the girls in the flat, a girl named Rosie. She was my best friend, like my sister, someone I felt comfortable telling about Fred, except for the magic of course. And she comforted me. She was the reason I stayed in the flat instead of moving off on my own. Though, I admit, I had every intention of returning in a year, I just keep delaying it... I had new friends sort of, and Rosie, and I was going to start taking classes at the Uni. But that never happened. And I didn't get back as soon as I'd hoped.

After a few years, she started dating this bloke named Peter, he was an alright sort of fellow but he always seemed a little off to me. Rosie, of course, never listened. Said Peter was "The One." Bollocks. She moved in with him for a few months, I seriously considered coming back here. I had every intention of returning. I packed my things, quit my job, the whole bit. But in the end, things changed. They were together a bit over a year, when she discovered she was pregnant. He stuck around for a little more than two months. Then did what I did, I suppose, left nothing but a note. She was devastated. She was carrying his child. I couldn't leave her, pregnant and alone, not like that. So I stayed, promising myself I'd stay until the baby was born and she was stable. Little by little, I filled his role. As the man, the one who would take care of the woman and be there for her regardless of whatever happened. When she gave birth, they wouldn't even let me in, said I wasn't family or the father... when I finally saw Rosie and the baby, she looked exhausted. I thought nothing of it. But.." His face fell. Luna took the slightest intake of breath, watching George's smiles at his memories fade, she knew something was wrong.

"But it was worse than anyone thought. She talked to me for just a moment, told me the baby would be named Frederick Oliver. After I told her about Fred. Can you believe that? And then she passed out. And nobody could believe that. They took the baby, and pushed me out of the room, and I didn't hear anything for hours, it was fucking dreadful. When they finally came out to speak to me, they told me she had a tumor. A rather large one, right in her brain. Said they could try surgery, but it was risky, she could lose her memory... instead she chose the chemo treatments. Then, again, I couldn't leave her. First the baby, then the tumor, nobody could leave anybody like that.

Before, she'd had this thick, wavy brown hair, and the chemo made it all fall out. She was always sick... I was basically raising Freddy by myself. We moved out of the room shortly after, the other students in the flat were complaining about the baby noise and Rosie's sick everywhere... moved into a little suburban house in an alright neighborhood. And we raised Freddy as best as we could.  
But the chemo was seriously taking a toll on Rosie. She was skin and bones, there was no color left in her, she had no hair... it was almost like an inferi... scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. Dreadful, really. Heartbreaking. She was so full of life... and then she died. In the middle of Freddie's second birthday party. Just less than a week ago. She passed out again, I had no idea what to do. I picked her up and seriously considered running round the house and apparating... but I didn't want to use magic again, and the hospital was just 15 blocks... I ran every single one. She never woke up. Died in my arms, I think. And then I had a friend watch Freddy for a day. Came back here, cleaned up shop, the flat... and here we are."

Luna was crying - really crying. George had, in a way, been starting another life but... he had every intention of coming back when he felt it was time. But things got in the way, and anybody could understand that. She turned away to wipe at her eyes again. Again and again, he'd made plans to leave... to come back to his family and friends. Anyone could understand loyalty. But then, why did he have to chose in the first place? Why did...

"And what about you, then? What's happened to you? Luna, you used to be... god, you were the ground beneath my feet, and the sun coming through the clouds, you were snow angels and the loudest laughs I'd ever heard... and now, what is this? What's happened?"

"What do you mean what's happened? You should know the answer to this one! Think, George. Think really hard. I've been quiet, and boring, and... and broken for over six years! And then the three before that! George... are you really that thick?"

"Yes, Luna. Apparently I am. Nothing used to phase you... you battled Death Eaters, you fought with them at the ministry, and your mothers death... you could get through anything, Luna. Whatever it was that happened, Luna... whoever it is that did this, directly or indirectly, I'm going to find them and absolutely fucking murder them, because they've destroyed something beautiful."  
She didn't know whether to cry or smile or slap him right across the face. George Weasley was so sweet, and so caring, and yet so absolutely oblivious.

"Oh, George... I'm afraid that as sweet as I find your offer, it doesn't do anything for me."

He raised one eyebrow. What in the bloody hell was she talking about?

"Luna... what does that mean exactly?"

_How dare he! _Luna thought_. How DARE George ask that sort of question... he could not honestly be that thick! By god, I hope he's kidding... _Georges confused face told her he wasn't_. I am going to strangle him. That's what it's lead to, has it? What was even the point of coming here? He obviously had NO clue, and not a single ounce of care in the world... _She turned slowly around, took a breath, and then turned slowly back towards him, rage igniting every feature. Fear flickered over George's own face for a moment, but as he attempted to remain calm, he flatted that immediately.

"GEORGE WEASLEY. Who left me, three years before the war, sitting under a tree at Hogwarts? Who left me, after the war, after I pulled his distraught self out of the wreckage? Who didn't even bother to tell me he was leaving, for however long? And who didn't write to me, not once? If you'd like to know the reason I am who I am after all these years, If you'd like to know the reason I'm nothing like I was in those wonderful, glorious years... look in a mirror."

And with that, she turned and stormed from the shop, more upset than she'd been since he left.

* * *

**AN: WOOO Long chapter! Over 5,000 words! I feel proud of myself :3 hah. Alright, hopefully I'll be updating again tonight, if not tomorrow. But *whew* quite a bit happened in this chapter, eh? I'm excited to see what happens next... I only have a vague idea of how all of this is going to end, you know almost as much as I do! Haha. Please review, pleaseeee it really does motivate me to update more. Make sure to check out my other story! I'll also have a new one started by tomorrow morning :D **


	6. Talk

**AN: Haven't been getting much traffic on this story, most likely because this is a very small ship. It's not even a ship, more like a boat... and a small one at that. Sort of like the one Harry and Dumbledore crossed that Inferi-filled lake in. Just like that. George and Luna, you will be happy one day, and people appreciate that! Hmph. Anyway. Here comes chapter six. Another of my stories, A Very Merry Christmas, is becoming very popular, so hopefully I can push some readers in this direction -___________- Anyway. Molly brings Freddy over for tea. Luna gets her tiny, withered heart stolen by a three year old (Yes, sorry. I changed his age to three. He needs to be slightly more talkative, and two doesn't cut it.) with drool and icing on his face. Luna rethinks a few things. But have the years taken away too much of her good will?

* * *

**A rap at the door woke Luna before she was even fully asleep. It was three in the afternoon, for god's sake, who would be calling when most people would be at work? But... oh, damn, it was Tuesday. This was definitely Molly, actually early for once. Running through the den and peeking through the curtains, she flicked her wand to unlock the front door. "Come in, Molly! I'm just finishing waking up now, rough night..."

She ran back into her room, charming her hair into a cute but messy ponytail and changing quickly into a cute tee and shorts. She chewed a mint and spritzed herself with perfume before walking back into the den. There, along with Molly and various baked goods, was Freddy. His mess of shiny dark curls sprang wildly from his head in ten directions and he watched in amazement as a small, charmed toy in his hand jumped out and around the room. When he followed the toy with his eyes, he found Luna.

"You're Georgie's friend! Hiiii." He gave a shy smile and a little wave, running over to pick up the toy and then sitting down again. Luna looked at Molly.

"I had to bring him, everyone else is working and..."

"It's no problem, Molly. I'll just get him some milk..." she flicked her wand towards the kitchen and a cup of cold milk was levitated to the table they now sat at. "I'll admit, I was still sleeping when you got here, I forgot it was Tuesday... there's been a lot on my mind lately..." and if there was ever an understatement, that was it. Luna had skipped work on Monday, telling the few staff members that they had the day off - paid. Nobody argued. She spent her day sleeping, taking a hot bath, and drinking tea, playing soft music throughout the house and attempting to relax. It didn't quite work. George had been on her mind all day Monday, and into the early hours of the morning Tuesday, before she finally fell asleep. Two sides of her head warred for and against her freckly, red-haired subject in question, and neither of them would budge.

On one hand, George was the only guy she'd ever loved. They'd had a really great relationship while they were together, and she understood why he had to break things off and leave the first time. Every moment they'd spent together had been, well, like magic. And when he'd been gone, he said he had every intention of returning. Back to his family, and back to her. But instead of doing what he wanted, he did what someone needed him to do - he stayed and helped Rosie until the day she died. And even now, he was going to raise her son. That was a big decision for George.

On the other hand, though, he shouldn't have run away in the first place. Maybe this was just Luna being stubborn, but maybe she had a right to be. He was gone for six years, and the worst part was that he only left her with a line of post script at the end of a letter to the family. He never contacted her once in the time he was gone, though he corresponded with Molly. Sighing, Luna realized she was caught in the same debate she'd been in since he got back.

"Thinking about George, then?" Molly tilted her head and looked up at Luna through her eyelashes with a smirk.

"You can always tell. I just... I'm not sure what to think."

"And you don't have to be yet, just... take your time. And let's have a little fun with Freddy, he needs a playmate that can keep up with him, I'm afraid with my back as it is I'm not much fun."

Luna played games with Freddy for over two hours, longer than Molly usually stayed at all. She hid in easy spots for hide and seek, threw the ball just lightly enough to him that he could catch it, and raced cars over the counters with him. His laugh reminded her of bells ringing and a fresh spring morning, and his chubby little fingers grasped constantly at her own hand.

"Luna! Luuuuuuuna! Why can't we play with Georgie too? He's lots of fun when we play games, did you know?" He bounced up and down while he talked about George.

"I'm sure he is, he used to play around quite a bit a school, he did. A little trouble maker, that Georgie..." Luna smirked, remembering constantly hearing that the twins were in detentions.

"Oooh Georgie made trouble! I'm telling!" Molly and Luna laughed at his sneaky attitude towards telling George that he knew _he_ was a troublemaker. While Freddy ran off to fetch his cars, Molly put a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Molly, he's fantastic. He really is. George really has done a great job... he's obviously grown up a bit if he's now able to raise a child..."

"He has, Luna. He's changed in some ways."

"In which ways?"

"Well, he is slightly more responsible, obviously. And a lot more help around the house when he comes to visit. But there's also some other way, it's a little harder to put into words I think.

Luna must have looked confused. "What sort?"

"In the way that now, if he cares about something or someone, I don't think he'd leave it for a second." And with a hug from Molly - and three from Freddy - they were gone, to leave Luna with her thoughts.

* * *

Wednesday, she decided. Tomorrow, she'd go to George and talk to him. She wouldn't look stressed out for work. She wouldn't go in already angry. She'd go into the shop, hope to catch him on his lunch hour, and just talk.

Unfortunately, when she showed up at noon, the shop was packed. "Luna? Is that you?" He immediately hopped down to see her. "I just... didn't think you'd willingly set foot in here but.. hello I guess. Now's just really not the time..."

She laughed slightly at his flushed cheeks and shocked face. "Hello, George. I just thought I'd come in... so we could talk. But you're a little busy, so... I'll just head back out." Turning to leave, she cursed her own thoughts for making it seem so easy to go and talk to George. She shook her head slightly, and it almost made her believe she was hearing things.

"Luna, stay."

She turned to see him, and yet she could not read his face. His features neutral, except for his hand reaching out to her, were like a challenge to her rationale. George had always been easy to read, easy to figure out before he left. Now, he was as difficult as Hermione went off about Ron being.

"You can start by ringing up customers. It's all labeled with a little scanner thing, muggle technology that for once is better that magic... have a go at it. If you have any questions, just yell at me." He grinned and headed back to helping customers.

Slightly shocked, Luna found herself walking towards the register. What in the world was going on, and why was she ringing things up here? Sure, the offices were closed, Luna let everyone take yet another day off, so she had nothing to do. And sure, George seemed busy but... of all ways, was she really going to reconnect with George by scanning merchandise halfway across the shop?

Surprising even herself, Luna greeted the first customer in line. "Did you find everything alright?"

* * *

She'd completely lost track of time. It was now nearing seven at night, George would be closing shop soon. She didn't feel exhausted, as she'd expected when she glanced out the window to see a completely darkened sky - just like she'd gotten something done that day, something that was tangible and real-time, like she'd actually done a great deal of help for the shop. Which, of course, is exactly what George said when he saw that she was still posted behind the counter.

"You didn't have to stay, you know but... thanks. You have no idea what a big help that was. The shop was built for two to work, and, well, it's just me right now so things are tough."

"Don't worry about it George, it was actually.. nice. I actually feel like I got something done here." He lead her upstairs to the flat, where she immediately collapsed in a huge overstuffed chair.

"Freddy loves that chair too, always asks me to push it over by the fire at night..." George trailed off smiling, obviously thinking about the boy.

"He's wonderful, he really is."

"Mum told me she brought him by your house for tea yesterday... I'm not sure if I heard more from her, or from him."

"I did play a number of games with the boy."

"Though he is admittedly crap at hide and seek."

"George!" She smacked him with her wand.

"It's true though, and he said it first... you're the only person he's ever been able to find the first go."

"Oh, and I thought he'd never find me, I was only behind the couch..."

They laughed a full laugh each, the breath escaping them both before they once again fell silent. George kicked at the rug beneath his feet. "He's talked about you nonstop every bit of time I've gotten to spend with him, he has... Luna this, and Georgie, your friend that. It's cute."

"How is it? Raising a child?"

George smiled, but then looked her in the eye. "You know, it's a lot harder than people think. No amount of books or training can prepare you to potty train a toddler, or help him dress in the morning, or make up his breakfast when his mum's too sick... it was really hard, with Rosie being how she was... he understands it now, that his mum was sick and we couldn't save her, and... it's been a little tricky, bringing him from the muggle world to ours. He's all excited now, magic is 'really really real', which is the best thing on earth to a three year old..." They laughed and the inevitable silence fell again.

"So, come out with it then, Luna. Why is it that you showed up in my shop today?"

Luna thought hard before answering. "With Freddy at my house... he was always talking about _you_. Georgie this, Georgie that. and I started thinking and... well you ran away to get over Fred's death, and... instead, you found someone else you cared about quite a bit, and then she died on you too... that doesn't seem quite fair, does it?"

"Now you understand what I've been trying to tell my own fate for the past week." He scratched his head and stepped closer, scooting a chair near to hers and sitting down across from hers.

"But that doesn't quite explain why I'm here, does it? George, I was upset when you left, I was devastated every day you were gone, and I hated you the day you came back, but none of that is really fair, is it? And how I yelled at you, that wasn't fair at all..."

He put a hand up to stop her. "Yeah, it was a little harsh. I'll hand you that. But I left in the first place, when I should have been here with my family, with my friends who had lost family in the war, and all of them.. I abandoned them. And I abandoned you, when we could have had a solid chance again... I'm the one who should be apologizing."

She smiled weakly, looking up into his now wet dark blue eyes. "George... that's sweet. I guess we're both at fault then, ey?"

"Right. And Luna... I'd really like it if you came to see me more. Even though we really didn't get to talk much, I got to watch you work and... oh never mind." He flushed deep red and turned away.

"And what, George?"

"And it was really nice, just watching you. Just being around you, seeing you smile and chat up customers like they were old friends. You almost looked like you were having fun out there and - from what I hear from Mum, of course - fun hasn't been your specialty these past few years."

"That's... great actually. I surprisingly had loads of fun and... it's weird to admit, but I have the strangest feeling I'll be back very soon."

He smiled at her reply. "Alright then... I'd better be heading back to the Burrow to pick up Freddy and bring him back home, he needs his rest or he's as difficult as a Bludger in the mornings... come on, I'll apparate home with you." She laughed at his gallantry and they turned on the spot.

* * *

_Earlier that afternoon, at the Burrow..._

Molly, as usual, felt as if there was cleaning to be done. And luckily, Freddy was napping. Unable to get any one portion of the house done at the same time, she deemed each day had a category. Today was laundry day. Some odd part of her always felt compelled to sort the laundry by hand, even though a flick of her wand would leave her with an extra hour of leisure time before the first load would be done. She climbed the stairs first to hers and Arthur's bedroom, emptying their clothing into a basket for the wash. George had left a bag of things by his door, mixed garments of his own and Freddy's that he couldn't do at the flat without his own washer. Molly obliged to at least do their laundry, she was grateful to have her son back at all. She grabbed the bag, threw it on top of the basket, and marched back downstairs, prepared to take on the mountain of sorting ahead of her. When she finally sat down to sort through their things, she pulled out each piece, placing it into a pile by darks, colors, whites, or towels. First was a dark green jersey that looked particularly good on George, she was glad to see he'd kept it all these years... then a small blue jacket obviously belonging to Freddy. The deeper into the bag she went, the better she felt. A good sweep through the house and some fresh clothing could put anyone into a good mood, especially herself. Upon finding the last pair of George's jeans - a pair that had at once actually belonged to Fred - she paused, hugging them to her chest. Even if they did not have his scent still on them, she inhaled what was there. The denim was rough on her cheek as she began to cry, and big fat tears began streaming down her face. As she calmed herself, turning the jeans right side out, something fell from the pocket. Curious, she picked up the harmless looking envelope and studied it. The name on the front - Rosie, and her address - had been scrawled in an all too familiar handwriting belonging to George. This obviously had some sort of sentimental value, and as Molly had raised the boy, she felt she deserved to at least take a peek.

As soon as the envelope opened, something dropped from the parchment - a photograph. She picked it up and stowed it back inside, she might better understand it if she read the letter first.

_Rosie: _

_Please, you've got to listen to me. I know you say you've kicked me out and I'll never be allowed back, but you must understand why I say what I say. Peter is no good for you, I just have a terrible feeling that if something were to happen like last year, he would leave as Marty did. I'm your best friend, you know that, and I only have your best interests at heart. I'm staying in a small flat closer to campus, I can barely get by on my wages and I miss you. We need to talk. About, among other things, Peter. But there's another thing I've become worried about again, and you know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm worried about turning back into how I used to be, when you first met me. I don't think I could handle that again, once through was bad enough and I fear a second time might damage me for good, or worse.. _

_Please, talk to me Rosie. You can't just throw away three and a half years good friendship on account of a guy you've been dating not very long at all, it's not right. And I miss you. _

_Yours, forever  
George_

_PS: If you'd like to talk tomorrow night, you know where to find me. Unfortunately, I'll be where we first met - I've been going a lot lately. _

Molly pulled her hand to her chest, breathing in deeply. A cryptic letter found in George's jeans was quickly revealing to her that maybe he hadn't been telling her the whole story as to what happened over these past six years, and she was determined to find out what in the bloody hell all of this was about. Just as soon as she'd put the letter atop the cabinet, she heard the front door close. "Mum? I'm here, come to get Freddy... and I've news to tell you, Luna came by today! She actually stayed all afternoon, and..." he walked into the laundry room, seeing her confused face holding the letter. "Oh... that..."

"George Weasley. You have quite a bit of explaining to do."

* * *

**AN: Alright, there goes. A bit different than how I thought it would go, but it's enough for a while. Cliffhanger, eh? I don't usually do too many of these, they're sort of difficult to write for me, but here's my offer! Haha. Alright, hope you enjoyed, please review/read my other stories. I've got a great Dramione out right now for the Holidays that I update daily to go with real time dates! I might be putting this story on hold for a while, due to lack of inspiration/nobody seems to follow/add/read this one much. If you do like it though, give me a shout and a good review and I might perhaps be tempted to keep good effort in on this. :P**_  
_


	7. Truth

**AN: I'm baaaaaaack. After a three-day hiatus here to work on my DM/HG story, I've returned to update here first. Hopefully we get more traffic soon, this little fic is a bit lonely. Ah, well. Things will work themselves out. It's almost Christmas! Enjoy. **

* * *

George sat down on the bed in his old room, determined to figure out a way to explain things to Molly so that she might understand. He'd been lying to her, that was true. And to everyone else who might have heard what he'd supposedly been up to for the past six years. Hell, he'd been lying when he said he was travelling, and half-lying when he told the story of Rosie and all that happened there. George had woven himself into a very tangled web, and he must now find his way out without falling. He thought about the real story - the truth - about what had happened over the past six years. And it was not pretty. Shortly after moving in with Rosie and the others, they had become best friends. That much was true. But there were a few things he'd skimmed over when telling everyone back home about where he'd been.

* * *

George met Rosie in a bar. This was not an unusual place for George to be at the time. In fact, he'd been sitting on this same stool every night for three months while he tried to find a stable place to live. "Another one, Albert." The bartender shook his head slightly, pouring George another glass of deep amber liquid. "George, I don't like where this is going."

"Yes, I know. I started with an ale to cheer me up. Obviously, things have changed."

"But they don't have to change this much, boy. If it were anyone else, I would gladly accept the business, but you're barely of age. You have a whole life ahead of you, and you don't need to spend it sipping away at my bar."

"I know, Al. Things aren't well. I won't be like this forever, I swear..." George was beginning to slur his words now, and the older man shook his head. The young ginger had been in his bar every single night, all night, for three months straight. He'd never seen the youth before, and his first visit was almost cheerful, enjoying a pint to take off a bad afternoon. As time passed, however, George began staying longer and longer, and his tastes became heavier and heavier. Other students seemed to stream in and out, enjoying a drink or two after a long day of studies, but he never seemed to know a soul. On one slow, empty wednesday night, Albert decided to ask George a few questions.

What he'd found out shocked him. His brother had died just months before, his own ear severed off less than a year before. His family had been falling apart, his friends were all gone or seriously injured. He claimed it was all in a series of accidents, but the story puzzled Albert. Towards the end of the night, George slumped off his seat.

"Albus... or, Albert, rather... I just want to thank you... you're the only person I've seen more than once, my whole time here." He hiccuped. "And I'll see you again tomorrow, I'm sure..."

After paying his tab, George shuffled towards the door. Within inches of it, however, the door flew open, and a short, dark haired girl came flying through it, knocking George right on his back.

"Oh! Oh dear god, I'm terribly sorry, let me help you..." she helped him to his feet, and he groaned. "Tough night eh? Mine as well. Just now realized I'd left my handbag in here earlier tonight, and now it seems to be gone... damn, that's going to take a while to sort out..." she reached a hand out towards him again.

"Name's Rosie. You go to the Uni? I've never seen you around there, but then again it is rather large..."

"No. I'm... George. Just... moved her. Not long ago. Trying to find a place to stay."

"Oh! Well in that case, here..." she got a napkin from the bar and pulled a pen from the loose bun in her hair, causing it to all fall around her face in waves. She jotted a telephone number down, placing the napkin in George's hand. "Call that number whenever. I live in a flat with a few other students and we're looking for someone to fill a room, someone's just moved out. Not asking much rent, it's not a terribly nice flat but it's decent. Come on then, what are you doing about now?"

"I was just... going... back home." He winced as he said the word. He would never return home, not if he could help it.

"Well don't be heading back yet, come with me. We're going to the theater, there's a new film out I've been wanting to see. You can get to know some of the other people in the flat as well."

George, highly intoxicated and yet grateful for her help, allowed himself to be lead by the hand out of the bar. He would not go with them to the theater, he could not in this state, but he would allow himself to talk to her for a few moments before walking home. As he reached the door, he turned to Albert, who smiled and waved him out. He did return to the bar the next day, and for several months after that. Albert, however, took great notice the night that George did not show up. Half worried and half relieved, he sincerely hoped that the fire haired youth was finally coming out of this spell. It wasn't doing him well anyway.

* * *

George told Rosie about the drinking a few months into their friendship. She cried. She said again and again how many times she had been lucky enough to meet George in that bar, but now she was more pleased than ever about it. George had been abusing alcohol as a means to ignore everything going on in his life. He told Rosie his cover story - the car accident that killed Fred, the house fire that had injured or killed more of his family and friends. Rosie listened in horror, this boy needed some serious help and understanding.

"...And now I'm here. I've left. I can't be around that anymore, I thought the bad things were happening to everyone but myself, then I thought it was my fault, and... I couldn't stand that anymore. I'd been in the bar every night for three months before you came around."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Oh George, of course it wasn't your fault.. and you know that now, right?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Because there's no way you could have caused those things. Have you spoken to anyone since you left?"

George shook his head. "I've sent them a letter, twice. And everyone's worried. I expected them to be anyway. But I feel right, here. Away from... everything."

"Well, you can stay as long as you'd like. You're paying rent, after all."

For the first time since the war, George actually let out a little laugh. This could be the beginning of an amazing friendship.

* * *

When Rosie brought home Peter for the first time, George was skeptic. This was the fourth boy he'd seen Rosie dating since he'd moved in almost a year and a half ago, and so far they'd all been loads of shit. One made her pay for everything, another wanted to move in free, another didn't want her to meet any of his friends. This same guy had also taken her to Italy, and then stranded her in Venice because of a simple argument. Now, was Peter. George, for the first time since he'd moved in, was joining the group in their frivolities. Rosie beamed at him, whispering something to Peter that must have been about the same thing. He seemed like an alright guy, shaking everyone's hands and buying the first round that night. As they drank, Rosie looked at George, on her other side. She seemed to ask him with her eyes, whether this was alright. He nodded and tilted the glass upwards. It burned his throat and warmed his core, he had not realized until that moment how much he'd missed this. He took a long, slow sip off the glass, letting the liquid slide down his throat and fill him. Another round. And another. George was now comfortably numb. Rosie continued looking at him, he'd said nothing since that first drink, but he simply smiled and nodded, trying to lie and say everything was fine. In truth, he had been craving this for a long time now, and since he'd finally had it again, he could not stop. The others went to see a film, George promised he'd meet them back at the flat within an hour of their return, if he wasn't back already. Albert shook his head. He was never so sad to see a customer.

That was the night George ended up in the Hospital. He could not get enough of that feeling, and he felt as if nothing could stop him from feeling like he used to, warm and comfortable and at peace with the world that he'd usually forgotten in this state. After the first two glasses he'd had while the others were with them, he took his time with a third, fourth, fifth, sixth...

He woke up in the ICU a day and a half later. Rosie was asleep on the chair in the corner, her small frame curled up to fit entirely within the arms. He saw David outside - another of the flatmates - and tried to sit up. He found himself restrained by IVs and electric lines. Confused, he laid back down.

"Rosie. Rosie. ROSE. Wake up. What is going on?"

She stirred, and then glanced at the bed. When she saw that George was awake, she leaped to her feet.

"George Weasley. What in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"I... I'm not entire sure. I don't remember much. What's happening?"

"You're in intensive care, George. We all went out for drinks and a movie, you stayed at the bar despite my protests, and when I'd gotten home, there was a message on my machine that you'd passed out on the floor at Al's and gotten sick all over the place. You've been unconscious since, they had to pump your stomach, you had complete alcohol poisoning."

He felt his face flush. Oh. So he'd let himself sink back into the hole, and Rosie's new boyfriend probably thought he was a right prat for this. And he was.

* * *

Rosie had only one term left at the Uni. She'd never understood why George never enrolled, but asking questions had never been good around him. She'd been dating Peter now for almost six months, and he'd been really kind to her. He always treated her to everything, and bought her nice things when he had the money to do so. He had graduated a year previously, and was doing an internship at an Advertising firm. Ever after George's little accident in the beginning, he'd always been pretty nice to him, which Rosie could not do sometimes herself. He was reverting back to what he used to be when she'd first met him, it was a vicious cycle that she could not seem to pull him out of.

On a studious night in January, Rosie heard a knock at her door. She looked up hoping to see Peter, he'd been staying with her the past few nights, but she'd remembered that the rest of them had all gone out to eat that night. Instead her eyes met George's.

"Oh. Hello, George. Need anything?"

"Not in particular. Is it a crime to come in and see my best friend."

She sighed. He had done nothing but try to fix things in the past month, and she hadn't been kind to him.

"No. Come on in."

He sat down on her bed beside her, pushing a few papers aside to make room.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something..."

"Spill it, then."

"You're not going to like this. Not at all." He had a hard look in his eye, as if he knew she was going to throttle him at first mention.

"Well, it's not going to be any better if you wait then. Out with it." She closed her book and threw her pen to the side.

"Peter... I don't trust him."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't trust anyone, George, You haven't in the whole time I've known you. And that's been four years."

"This time more than ever. You don't see his face when he turns away from you. He's all smiles when you're looking, but when you turn away he looks positively bored."

"Are you saying Peter is not happy with this relationship? Then why hasn't he said something himself, hmm?"

"I don't know, I haven't been able to figure that out myself."

"George, you're being a right prat. Peter and I are perfectly happy. Please don't ruin that."

"Rose, you deserve better!"

"Peter is better! He treats me well and never makes me pay, and he loves me, George. He does. He might be the one. "

"You're settling, you're just settling because he's the first guy who hasn't left you."

"Maybe there was someone better out there for me, at one point. And maybe I loved him as well. But maybe that never happened. Ever think of that?"

The way Rosie looked at him, he knew. He knew there was something more to that statement. But he had to ask anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"God, George, you are ridiculous... I had loved you for years. It's why I never hurt too much when the others left me, because you were always here to come home to. I'd pulled you up from the ashes and brought you back to life, and we spent every waking moment together, and I fell completely in love with you. And I always thought you'd felt the same, but you never did anything, and so I've moved on, for the most part. I have."

"Rosie... I..."

"What? You loved me, George? Going to tell me that now, now that it's too late?"

He shook his head. For the first time in years, he permitted the image of Luna Lovegood to permeate his thoughts, filling his mind entirely. Breaking this train of thought, he looked at Rosie. She was near tears.

"I... I didn't love you, Rosie. Not like that. Like a sister, perhaps, but not like... like you loved me. I'm sorry. I... left someone back home. And she's probably terribly upset with me."

Rosie looked at him, and he could not read her. Her eyebrows were turned down, and he thought that perhaps she was angry. But he saw her eyes, almost pleading with him, upset. He saw her hands shake, nervous or hurt or any combination of things. She stood up and locked her door. They were perfectly alone now.

"You... didn't love me? At all?"

He thought of Luna for the second time since then. Her violently blond hair, falling in curls around her face and over her huge blue-gray eyes... her laugh that sounded like bells and her soft, usually cold hands in his.

"No. I didn't."

"Then... George... can you pretend you did? At least for tonight?"

His eyes shot to her, confused. What could she have meant by that? But... oh. Suddenly he knew.

"I... no. I can't. No. Rosie."

She moved towards him, sitting just beside him, and wrapped her arms around him as she'd done so many times before, under such a different context.

"George... love me. As no one else has before."

His heart gave it. Their lips met, and after that he was lost.

* * *

A month later, she woke one morning to spew all over the toilet. Thinking it was just the flu, she missed a day or two of school to rest. However, the sickness continued to plague her, and suddenly she craved the strangest foods. It took a week of being sick for her to gain suspicions. She went to the doctor, and it was confirmed - she was pregnant.

She kicked George out that night. He'd been fighting with her for weeks anyway, ever since that night, and she figured she would tell him when she had to - if she'd ever see him again. He pleaded with her to let him stay, but she won out in the end - the lease was in her name, he really had no choice. He packed his things and left that night. And the next day, he wrote a letter.

* * *

Three more months passed before George got a reply. Along with her own letter was the one he sent her, he tucked it in his pocket before reading.

_George_

_My reasons for making you leave were not truthful, and for that I apologize. Peter left three days ago, he's never coming back. And right now, I need you. You've needed me, and now I need you, like I've never needed anyone. I don't mean it in the way I meant it that night... George, I'm pregnant. I have a rather large defined bump protruding from me and it's beginning to kick and I see its heartbeat when I go to the doctors. It's... well, it's yours, if you haven't figured that out already. I meant one other thing that night. When I asked you to love me as no other had before, I meant it as such. You were my first. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and perhaps what we did that night was a terrible idea after all. You'd said you had someone waiting back home, and I was still with Peter, but all that mattered that night was being with you. And now, we're having a child. If you choose not to speak to me ever again, I'll understand. I do not love you as I used to, I know that for sure now. It was a moment of desperation, and for that I'm sorry. But I'm alone now. David and Emily and Rupert have moved out, they don't want to be a part of this at all. I've only got a month and a half left at Uni, and it's really hard to work and finish school at the same time. _

_The apartment is empty, all have left. But if I could choose for any of it's previous occupants to return, it would be you. _

_Love always,  
Rosie._

He was at the door in fifteen minutes flat. Running was much faster than a muggle taxi after all.

* * *

They lived together in the apartment for months. Frederick Oliver was born a few weeks early, and very small. But he was beautiful. George cried when he heard Rosie speak his name. This was his son, his own offspring, his blood ran through this child's veins... he chuckled as he realized that this boy would probably be a wizard, and then he would have much to explain to Rosie, and...

She blacked out. He hit the panic button, and he panicked as well.

* * *

The next three years were comfortable. Rosie graduated, lost her hair, and gained a family. George became the main caretaker for baby Freddy, and got a better job, and they moved into a small house in the suburbs, closer to Rosie's work. She battled her cancer, George was with her every step of the way. They did not, ever again, mention that night or what had been said. It was not a mistake, because they had gotten something so beautiful and amazing from it, but it was something that possibly shouldn't have happened anyway. Rosie was truthful in her letter, she did not love George as she once had, though she sometimes envisioned them coming to love each other and getting married, so Freddy could have a real family. They slept in the same bed, drove the same cars, paid their bills. For all intents and purposes, they were close enough.

On Freddy's third birthday, Rosie blacked out. She never regained consciousness. Freddy understood that his mum would never come back, which was a blessing to George, who had enough to deal with as it was. Without Rosie's salary, they could not afford the house, let alone any flat for just the two of him under his rent. He could not afford day care or a nanny, he had only one choice. He had to return home.

By the time he'd gotten back to the house to sort things out, most of the guests had cleared. Only their closest friends stayed, looking after Freddy. He had not noticed what had been going on as he blew out the candles, and the picture someone had snapped of him was of his bright smile and clear blue eyes. This picture stirred George to tears, and yet it was an unmoving muggle photograph. The corners of his lips turned up as he realized this.

He'd made arrangements for Freddy to stay with Alice and Emery, friends of theirs just down the street. He'd be going back to settle the flat above the shop, and then bringing Freddy back into this whole new world.

* * *

Tears streamed down Molly's face. She had not cried so much since Fred was killed. She'd thought that it was hard enough to hear the first story, but now, all was out and it was even worse. She stood, hugging George as tightly as possible. He hugged her back, tears wetting his own face. Now, someone knew. And he did not know if that was a good thing.

Molly climbed the stairs, slowly opening the door to the twin's old room. There was Freddy, sprawled across the bed, sucking his thumb. She smiled, and another shower of tears fell. This was her grandson - he was a Weasley, by blood, and would be raised as such. He would probably grow up to be a Wizard, and go to Hogwarts, and... her thoughts ran away with her. She walked to the bed, picking him up, and cradled him in her arms. She stepped up to George, who was silent. He reached out his arms to hold his son.

* * *

**AN: Nyahhh. Okay. That went alright. Made me sad just writing it. I made it up as I went, as per usual in my stories. Haha. Anyway, I know that there wasn't too much interaction in this chapter, but the true story came out. And that's important. It will become VERY important next chapter, when Molly sees Luna for tea as usual. Will she tell Luna? What's going to happen? I don't know myself! Review. Check out my other stories. I love you! Hahah. In case I don't update here before then, happy holidays!  
**


	8. Confession

**AN: I've been gone for too long! I'm terribly sorry. The holidays took time, and then I was rushing on getting a Holiday Dramione finished... bah. Anyway. I'm back. I'm also starting a few more stories today, so make sure to check those out. I just re-read the last chapter to refresh my own memory, and it made me so sad just reading it! Fear not, soon enough there will be some lighter moments, but there's going to be a bit of darkness for a while, if you can imagine. Molly's just found out that little Freddy is actually George's own child, her own grandchild, even though George told everyone that it was Rosie and Peter's. Here goes, the next chapter! Woo. **

**

* * *

**Molly Weasley knew a secret. One that she would, inevitably tell Arthur. As soon as George and Freddy had left for the flat that night, Molly sat down and owled Luna.

_Luna, I'll be by tomorrow as usual. I won't have Freddy with me this time around, he's going to visit a few of his muggle friends for the day. Just letting you know. -Molly. _

Tears fell from her eyes just writing the boys name. Freddy. He was, now that she thought about it, like a little piece of him. He was mischievous, and silly, and a little too much to handle sometimes, just as his namesake had been. He was also like George though. Patient, curious, too smart for his years. After she'd sent off the note, she picked up a few loose toys scattered around the room. Freddy, in truth, would not be with muggle friends. Tomorrow was Arthur's day off, and she was going to convince him to look after the boy - which wouldn't be too much of a challenge, after she let out that it was his own grandson. Molly had decided a few things in the past hour or so. Her son George was a right prat, but was also a changed man. She had also decided that she would not tell Luna, or anyone else for that matter. That was for George to do, if he would ever.

* * *

Luna recieved the owl and took note that Freddy would not be joining them the next day. She felt a little pang of disappointment - despite wearing her out, he'd been such a delight to have running around her house. She set out clothes for the next day and let herself to sleep. Tuesdays were always good, in her book. A day off work and a visit from the closest thing she'd had to a mother figure since she was a child. As if by clockwork, Molly knocked on Luna's door at 3. This was the first time in ages that she'd been precisely on time, and she silently scolded herself for letting something so out-of-person happen just because she was nervous. When Luna reached the door and let her in, she saw that Molly's arms were full of goodies. More than usual. Something was going on here...

- - - - -

Molly left that afternoon, after Luna's tales of the previous afternoon helping George and then making amends with him. On her way home, she cried. She did not want things to have to change, but George could not keep this secret any longer.

* * *

"George! There you are. A bit late. But there's something I need to talk to you about."

George looked as if he'd just run a marathon. His hair was sticking up in every direction. But he was smiling. "And what's that?"

"I just... I saw Luna today. And I've decided that you're going to have to tell her. If not everyone, at least tell Luna."

George's jaw dropped. This was not high on the list of what he had expected his mother to say.

"But... why?"

"Because you've been lying to her, George. You can't come back and make up and feel better if everything you've told your family and friends is a _lie_."

"But Mum... they don't have to know. It'll be so much easier this way. Everything's going wonderfully. And Luna and I are really getting along! Mum!"

Molly's face was tightening. She had expected this response from her son, but she had not expected it to make her this mad. "Of all the things that my children have done... of all the things that could have gotten you kicked out of school. Bill's part werewolf. Fred's gone. Percy ran off and became a ministry rat. You ran away. You may have made a _dent_ in making things up by coming back. But by _lying _to people who_ love _you and _care_ about you, you've done more damage than any of that." She climbed the stairs and brought down her grandson. "I expect you to tell them. Soon."

George nodded and left the flat. He supposed he knew that eventually, the truth would come out, especially if Freddy ended up being a wizard. But he wasn't thinking that he would have to deal with it so soon. Of course he worried about his family and friends, and what they might think. But most of all, he worried about Luna. They'd just been making up so fast, and she'd said that she'd be back to see him, and what would happen when she found out that he'd slept with another woman? He couldn't even begin to think of her reaction. With sadness, he realized that it was because he felt he barely knew her anymore.

George knew. No matter how much he protested to his mother, he knew that the truth would have to come out to everyone. She, of course, must have already told his father. But he'd have to tell the rest of them. And so he made plans to tell everyone at dinner that night. He'd invited Luna, who knew if she'd show up. But he had to tell them. They cared about him, and they deserved to know.

* * *

It was well past 8 and there was no sign of Luna. Dinner had concluded and everyone was lounging around in the sitting room. George was nervous. There was a tinge of relief when he realized that he wouldn't have to tell Luna until later, but it was mixed with the anxiety of telling his family, his friends, his mentors, that he'd lied to them completely, that Freddy was his son. Not even Freddy knew, at the moment. So that was who he would tell first. To practice. He took the toddler up to his and Fred's old room, and told him they were going to play a game. When they reached the doorway, however, George sat Freddy down on the bed. "Freddy... I have something to tell you."

"Is it a secret?"

"Well, it was before now. But now I'm going to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, Freddy. I'm sure you know that your Mum was Rosie."

"Yes?"

"And did she ever tell you who your daddy was?"

"No. She said that my daddy would tell me later who he was."

George realized with a start that Rosie had known all along that George would have Freddy.

"And why did she say that?"

"Because I asked her who my daddy was."

"And?"

"And I've just told you!"

"Oh, that's right!" He joked forgetting, and Freddy laughed.

"Well, Frederick, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Freddy... I'm your daddy."

The boy took a moment to process the information.

"Is that why you were always there?"

"Precisely. And that's why I have you now. You're my son."

"You're my daddy?"

George laughed and nodded. This would have been a better moment to have had when the boy was older, but he really had no choice in the matter. Freddy, with the all-knowing senses of any toddler, simply hugged George.

"So can I call you Georgie still?"

"You can call me whatever you'd like."

"I think I'll call you both."

"That suits me."

"And... daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"There was no game, was there?"

George laughed again, a full laugh from his center. "No, Freddy, there was no game."

"Oh. That's alright."

George took the hand of his son and walked him downstairs. Now that the most important person knew, the rest could too. Once in the sitting room, he cleared his throat.

"Uhm, 'scuse me, everyone. I've got a, uh, little announcement to make." He looked at his mother, who absolutely beamed.

"I have a confession, that you all have to hear. I have to start with something else, first. I'm sorry. Wait, don't ask, I'm telling you now. You see, I've been... I've lied to you. Yes, most of the story is true. I lived with a girl named Rosie. She was with a jerk of a bloke named Peter. But the reason they broke up was not because of anything he did. You see... Rose and I slept together. Just once. And that... is how Freddy came to be."

There were mixed murmurs and gasps. Ginny and Harry looked positively fit to faint. Hermione didn't move. Ron, next to her, looked as if he'd been hit over the head with a bludger. Molly and Arthur cried. Percy simply shrugged.

"Freddy is my son. I've only just told him, and I told Mum just yesterday. So, you're all the first to know, really. And, I'd like to keep it that way. Because there's another thing I've been keeping a secret."

At this, Molly gasped and ran from the room, sobbing. When her son had mentioned another secret, she knew it was to keep it from Luna, at least for now. She knew he was about to tell them all what had happened. And she was more proud of any son than she'd ever been.

"Six years ago, as you know, the war ended. Three years before that.... _Fred_ and I, we left school. Funny, that's the first time I've said his name referring to him in years. Anyway. Fred and I left Hogwarts. But I'd been leaving someone else behind. I'd been... in love. Madly in love. I haven't loved anyone since then. We kept it secret from the rest of you because I knew I would be leaving, and she was just... well, how she was. And, we were together for months, really."

"Who?" Ron asked, slowly, cautiously. "You and who?" The room was silent as George took in a breath.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." Hermione spoke up for him.

"How did you know?"

"She told me, the day you'd showed up. That's how everyone else came to find you. Didn't you know?"

"No. I didn't."

The audience took a moment to soak it in. They'd all known and loved Luna. And they'd all watched her disappear after the war, but they'd all figured it was because of the disappearance of her father. After the whispering started again, George once again cleared his throat to silence them.

"When I left to start the shop with Fred... we'd broken things off. Because I knew it would be too hard for us with me gone. And then we only saw each other at the train station. But then the war..."

He took a deep breath. He had not talked about the war, not once, with anyone. Luna had mentioned it, of course, that night that she'd yelled at him, which he'd deserved. But he'd never retold the story, never.

"We all know the story..." Harry started.

"No. You don't." George looked up at those gathered around him. Freddy had slipped away and was playing with a car in the corner. It made George smile, and gave him what he needed to continue.

"I fought. We all fought. Bravely. But Fred... Fred was killed. I know you all know that. I left. I walked straight out of the castle and went to a tree, one I'd been to once before, when Luna and I had spent our last afternoon together those years ago before I'd left. And don't ask me how she knew, or whatever, but she came looking for me. And she found me, in a matter of no time. And she held me, and she was just..." tears fell. He had not allowed himself to cry for so long, always trying to be strong for Freddy. "She was magnificent. She brought me back into the castle to all of you. And then she walked away somewhere... I'd expected that I might see her before... before I left. But I couldn't take time to find her. We came back home. And as you all know, the next morning, I'd gone.

I've never loved a woman since. Not a single one. And that's why... I need for you to not tell her. Not just yet. Because I... we've been really getting along. She's going to come see me in the shop again. She was there all afternoon yesterday. And I'll tell her... soon. But I don't know how she'll respond. To me having a son. A child. Mine."

The room was completely silent. A pin drop might have echoed for days.

"And that's... all I have to say."

Hermione was the first to move, jumping so swiftly it scared him. She hugged George right round the middle and held on tight. He reluctantly put his arms around her as well. "Well, thanks for the enthusiasm."

Feeling someone just hug him was more than he could handle. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on Hermione's head. Slowly, he felt other arms around him, hands on his shoulder. His sister Ginny, her husband Harry. His youngest brother, Ron, and his wife Hermione. Percy. His mother. His father. Bill and Fleur, and Fleurs pregnant belly. Kingsley, even. Within moments, he felt a short pair of arms wrap around his leg. They were here for him. They were there for Freddy. And they knew.

* * *

It was just almost 9 when Luna realized that she'd missed Dinner at the Weasleys. She was actually looking forward to it, which puzzled her slightly but made her smile. Thinking that she might catch the last visitors, she threw on her travelling cloak and apparated to the door. She'd decided to surprise them. She walked right in the kitchen door, and peeked her head around the doorway. What she saw may have been the strangest sight she'd ever seen. Everyone in the room was wrapped closely around George. Figuring them to be comforting him after all of this, she took a few steps toward the group and set her own hand on his arm.

George had felt them, all eleven of them. There would have been no one else in the house. But when that cool hand pressed itself against his upper arm, He froze. His eyes fluttered open and caught a flash of brilliant blonde hair. Had she heard? What had happened. She was smiling. There was no way she heard, then. He dropped his arms to his side, everyone else seemed to notice the shift, and as they noticed Luna, took their places back on the couches and chairs and waited.

"Luna? Can I talk to you?"

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER. Sorry. The chapter was already getting long, and I figured if I went farther into him telling Luna, it might go on forever. I'll post the next chapter soon! There will probably be 20 chapters total. I'll be writing another Luna/George soon, as well, and a Luna/Oliver (trust me, it works well.) Review! Oh, and cheers to lvl, who's been reviewing like mad! **


	9. Worth

**AN: Here I am again. Not watching a horror film because even at 18, they scare the pants off of me. It's ridiculous. So, while my family watches that, I'm in here writing delicious fanfics for you :3 Enjoy!**

She was beautiful. And he was about to ruin everything. The rest of the group pretended to look away while George lead Luna upstairs to his old room. Once inside, Luna hugged George, but he could not bring himself to hug her in return. Put-out, she sat on the bed, smoothing the wrinkles in the fabric with her hands. "That was a very odd sort of display, you know."

"I-" George tried to begin, but he did not know where to. He paced back and forth, up and down the length of the bed, taking every few minutes to try and come up with a way to tell her everything. After almost twenty minutes, by which there were no wrinkles left on the bedspread, George took a deep breath. He had to say this somehow. And he was through wasting time. He'd used up six years worth of hiding from anything he might actually have to deal with. That was long enough.

"Luna."

"Yes?"

"Freddy is my son."

* * *

Molly paced. And paced. And paced. Twenty minutes had passed and they hadn't come back downstairs. Twenty minutes had gone by and no one was back feeling happy. Then again, they weren't dead either (she hoped) or seriously angry, as she'd heard nothing from anywhere upstairs. She walked to the sitting room, where everyone was awkwardly chatting about current events, or the weather, or other things they normally wouldn't bother mentioning. Her daughter sat curled around Harry Potter. Her youngest son sat still as stone, while his wife cried silently, as Molly herself still did. The other guests changed topics as fast as one might appearances if trying to put on a play by themselves, it was alarming and almost humorous how when there was so much going on, no one could think of a single cheerful thing to say. Molly stepped into the kitchen to find her husband, his head in his hands, whispering things to himself. Molly swore she heard the words "It's all going to be alright..." before turning and tip-toeing back to their bedroom. She paced some more. If she wasn't careful, there would be a large hole in the carpet before either Luna or George came downstairs again.

Once more, she made rounds through the sitting room and kitchen. This time, Arthur looked up at her and gave her a defeated half-smile. "It's all going to be alright." He stood and hugged her. While Molly Weasley had never been more proud of any of her children - he was taking six years and a big secret and coming out with the truth - she also remembered the old years - the pranks, the joke shop - well, that was recent but... come to think of it, an Extendable Ear might come in handy at the moment...

Moments later, she Harry and Ron were leaning far over the landing on the third floor, dangling the bit of string down to the second in hopes that they might hear something. On the way up, she had carried Freddy up to sleep in Percy's room until the pair were done, but the nearly silent second and third sounds of footsteps were undetected. For the boys, it was re-living their somewhat-recent youth. For Molly, it was entirely new experience, and she might have enjoyed the rush if it wasn't under these particular circumstances.

_"Yes?"_

_"Freddy is my son."_

The trio collapsed, gasping and covering their mouths to keep silent. Tip-toeing downstairs was a feat, and once they'd reached the bottom floor, they felt exhausted. The remaining members of the group seemed to direct their attention immediately to the sneaky ones, and Molly put up a hand and shh'd them.

"He's just told her. Just now. We couldn't stick around, we were making too much noise."

Molly giggled when she handed the Extendable Ear back to Ron, who was beaming. He quite liked this side of his Mum.

* * *

"Are you... how? What happened? I thought..."

"I know. I... I lied. It's quite a long story..."

Luna laid back on the bed and folded her hands over her stomach, breathing deep. "I have all the time in the world."

George recited the story he'd told to his mother. He wouldn't give her the skimmed over version he'd given the rest of them - they would forgive him and understand him anyway. It was her that he was most worried about, and it was only her and his own mother that he told the whole story to.

* * *

Molly was seriously worrying about the carpet. It already did look more ragged in the place she'd been pacing in the past total of forty minutes. It had been twenty minutes since George had told Luna the truth, so what was taking so long? Kingsley, Harry, and Ginny left. Ron wanted to leave as well, but Hermione'd given him a glare to rival his mother's. Percy sat silently on the step outside. Arthur had gone for a walk. Tensions were high in the Burrow. And there was nothing they could do but wait.

* * *

"I guess... I just don't understand why."

"Luna, you have to understand, I didn't love her..."

"Then why would you sleep with her?"

"For a different kind of love. You're not getting it. She was my best friend, she was all I had at the time..."

"But that's not true. We've been over this. Everyone was here for you, even though you'd left them."

"And I thought you understood my reasons for staying?"

Luna fumed for a moment before nodding. "That's correct. So?"

"So she needed someone. Men had treated her like shit for so long... and it was true, she was still with Peter, but she loved me. And if it took us... sleeping together for her to get over it, then so be it. It was one night. We'd made sure of that. She made sure of that. We fought for weeks after that, and as soon as she found out, she booted me from the flat."

"And so how did _you_ find out?"

"She wrote me. I wrote her a letter the day I left, asking her why, and telling her..." he winced as he said the next part, "that I'd be at the bar. Where I'd spent much too much time before we met. She wrote me back a long while later, and as soon as I read the letter, I headed back to the flat. We moved into a house. I helped her during her pregnant times because she had no one else. Like I said, I'd intended to return... but how could I leave her like that? She had the baby. I thought I might finally be able to gradually let her go, to get her some help and leave. But then she was diagnosed. And I couldn't leave her after _that_, could I?"

Luna shook her head. "I want so much to be mad at you, George..."

"Do I sense a 'but' in there somewhere?"

"You do. But I can't. I can't be mad at you, when you've finally told me the truth, and when it makes you look even more valiant than before."

"Even though I'd admitted to sleeping with another woman, getting her pregnant, and being an alcoholic and a total prat?"

"Yes. Even after that. That's what the truth is about, George. It sets you free." She looked at the ceiling above her head then, as if she was seeing beyond the upper floors of the house and into the heavens above. And for a moment, George thought that if anyone could, Luna could.

"Now, George. This of course changes things, no matter how brave and honest you've been?"

He nodded. "Yes. That's only natural."

"I'm glad you understand that. Things are going to be... difficult..."

"You're worth it."

"but... wait. Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Worth. It." He stepped close to her, pulling her up from the bed to stand with him.

And for one of the few times in her life, Luna found herself with no witty comeback. She found no insightful comment or commentary. Instead, she found herself throwing her arms around the middle of George Weasley. Without realizing it, Luna had heard the one thing she'd been wanting to hear all along - that somehow, George still had those feelings for her. And subconsciously, a part of her cheered. It was only natural for her to have those feelings still as well. All of this, however, was ignored as he pulled her closer, burrowing his face in her blonde curls, breathing in her scent - vanilla, lilac, apples - and never, ever wanting to let her go again.

"George. I... think I might still love you. But... things are going to definitely be different. Very, very slow."

"Luna... Luna I love you too. And I agree. I think they need to be. I think we both need to... take our time. And get back into things. It's only been barely a week since I've returned but... I'm so glad. I'm so glad to be back, and I'm so glad you're here with me. You're worth every minute I'll have to wait."

* * *

When the pair finally decended the stairs, George's hand was on Luna's lower back. Molly beamed. There was no way things would be this peaceful if they'd gone badly, even with Luna part of the equation. He began to walk her to the door, and when Molly made a face at him, he chuckled to himself and waved her away, smiling. Many minutes later - he must have actually walked her all the way home, instead of apparating, and from the length gone he appeared to have walked home as well - the door opened. George was immediately attacked with questions. He remained silent for many minutes before finally beginning to attempt to talk.

"One at a time then, you lot. Come on. Mum first, she needs it or she might burst." Molly swatted at her son. "Well? How did it go?"

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "It went fine. Better than fine, actually."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we argued for a few minutes after I'd told her the whole story - and I mean how I told it to you, Mum. And she had all sorts of questions, like Why? And How come? And all that rubbish, but I answered everything thoughtfully and honestly. And she said she could never be mad at me, no matter how much part of her wanted to be..."

Hermione jumped slightly. "Why do I sense an 'and' there?"

He looked at her incredulously. "You sound like me now, you do." And then it was her turn to stare.

"Yes, there is an _and_ there. As in, AND she told me things were going to be different, and they'd have to go very slow..."

The males in the room turned their heads to him and cast curious looks. The women in the room seemed to have visibly risen from their seats in anticipation. Hermione may or may not have been hyperventilating.

"And I told her she was worth it. And she hugged me and told me she might still love me, and I told her I still loved her, and we agreed that things are going to have to go very slow. Slower than slow. Like starting over, sort of. And I told her I was glad to be back, and I was glad she was here with me."

Now even Ron was extremely curious. "I sense another 'and' in there, don't you?" He looked at his wife, who seemed pleased only that he'd asked a semi-intelligent question. George chuckled slightly. They gaped at him.

"And I walked her home. And she's going to meet me at the shop tomorrow afternoon- "

But he did not get to finish his statement, as suddenly Hermione and Molly had jumped from their chairs and hugged each other, crying. Ron stared at them as if they'd done something rather strange, Percy - who had been listening at the open door the entire time since George had come back - took a step into the room. George waved at his older brother, who smiled and waved back. It was a step. Ron stood to shake George's hand, but George pulled him in instead to hug him. Arthur returned.

"Did I miss it? What happened?"

The girls, in another strange act, collapsed back into their chairs in fits of laughter. George rolled his eyes at his father and pointed. His mother and sister-in-law were so strange. And yet _Luna _was supposed to be the Loony one.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Okay that went exactly as planned. Finally a bit of happiness through all of this! I promise the story gets lighter and fluffier in the next chapters! There's one more moment of drama in a later chapter, but it won't come in for two more chapters probably, and there's plenty of goodness until then! Review, and check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	10. Night

**AN: Back again for another quick update. I left you with a nice happy chapter last time, and it was a nice breath of fresh air after the heavy, crazy chapters before it. Here's the next installment!**

**

* * *

**And the next day, Luna did go to see George. She spent her morning getting ready, went into the office to work for a few hours, and then stepped out to see him. As soon as she reached the door, he was there to greet her. "It's been kind of a slow day. Here, you can help me re-stock the joke wands..." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the stock room, filling both of their arms with long, thin boxes. They stacked them on the shelves, chatting about Freddy and the shop and the Quibbler. She stayed with him all afternoon, and though she was still wary of his leaving and their arguments, she was happy to be with him. Even if it took a while for things to go back to normal, she would wait. She smiled. Like he'd said to her, she knew George was worth it too.

* * *

Luna continued to see George like this for the next month and a half. On slow days in the middle of the week, they might bring Freddy in for a few hours to play around with things, and he loved playing with George and Luna around the shop. He began to become very attached to Luna, always holding her hand and asking her to play hide and seek, to which she'd usually oblige, even though it took quite some time for him to find her. George would always laugh, being able to see Luna clearly but pretending to Freddy that he had no idea where she was. One night, long after Luna had left the shop, George brought Freddy back upstairs to put him to bed. He changed him and helped him brush his teeth.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Freddy?"

"Will Luna always come to play with us?"

"I sure hope so, kid."

"Me too. And Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I like her."

"Well, that's good. I like her too."

* * *

Molly sipped at her tea, pleased with things. Her son had done the right thing, finally, and everything had turned out alright. Hermione had written twice since then, asking questions about George and Luna and making sure things were still going alright. She always sent back long replies, filling the girl in on everything going on around them. Molly smiled. Her son was home.

* * *

Luna arrived early the next day, excited as usual. Freddy would not be there that day, which was a slight disappointment, but she'd need to talk to George alone anyway.

After a long day, George took Luna upstairs for tea. As they drank, Luna filled George in on the progress of the Quibbler and a rather odd bit of information she'd come across. George listened intently, watching her. She was beautiful, and he was lucky she'd be giving him another chance. Speaking of which...

"George. There's... something else I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"Okay. Go."

"It's... well, it's been over two months since you've returned. And we've been having a lot of fun, and I'm so glad you're back and... I just think that it's time we finally got back into things."

He snapped his head up to look at her now. "What d'you mean?"

"Well... we've been friendly. And I still... have feelings for you."

"And I for you."

"And I was just thinking... that things could be good."

"I think I know where you're going with this."

She sighed. "Good, because I don't."

"Luna... these past two months have been amazing. You've been coming to the shop and putting a smile on my face, daily. And I've just been waiting for the right time to do this but, Luna, would you please get back together with me?"

She smiled. "Yes, George. I'd like that very much."

The pair grabbed hands and let them swing between the chairs they sat on, smiling. When George went to the Burrow to pick up Freddy that night, he told his mum, who immediately ran out of the room, muttering something about owling Hermione. Bewildered, George picked up his son and flooed back to the flat, where Luna was still waiting. Freddy smiled and ran over to her, waving his sticky hands at her. "Luna! I'm happy you're here! Let's play!" Luna laughed, sitting on the floor to roll cars around with the toddler. He drove one onto her knee, and then climbed to sit on her lap, knocking it aside. He leaned back against her, and Luna put her arms around the child, George sat a foot away, smiling at the sight of his two favorite people. Luna closed her eyes and rested her forehead on top of the boys head. She heard George shift.

"Freddy?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"It's almost time for bed, kiddo."

"Aww, but I wanted to play with Luna more!"

George winked at Luna. "There's going to be plenty of time for that other days. But it's getting late. Come on."

This only made Freddy hold on tighter. "Just five more minutes?"

"Fine. Five more."

Luna smiled, picking up a car to make the most of the few minutes left. Freddy hopped off her lap and did the same. She looked over at George, who gestured to Luna as if to tell her to tell the boy. She set the car down, folding her hands in her lap.

"Freddy? I have a surprise to tell you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. A good one."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well... your daddy and I... we are going to be spending a lot more time together from now on."

"And?"

"And, well... I'm your Daddy's girlfriend now. That means we love each other."

George sat back down across from Luna. "And that means that sometimes Grandma is going to babysit you at night, because we're going to go on dates and things."

Luna looked up. He'd said nothing about actual dates before. She smiled at him.

"And that means that I'm going to be staying later like this more often, too."

"Oh. Okay. That's good."

George and Luna laughed. That was easier than they'd thought.

That night, Freddy asked Luna to put him to bed. She helped him change and brush his teeth, and combed his untidy hair. He hugged her close before she let him down onto the bed, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, blushing. "I am happy now. You and my Daddy are happy too."

"Yes, Freddy. That we are." She felt tears well up in her eyes and turned off the light, half-closing the door as she'd seen George do so many times before.

As soon as she stepped into the room and saw him, the tears got closer. George was laying on the floor, legs out, his hands folded behind his head. His eyes were closed, and his eyelashes were lit by the fire behind him. His freckles seemed to jump and dance with the flicker of the flames, and then she noticed something else. He was calm, resting there, but on his face was the slightest smile. The corners of his lips turned up just slightly, and she could tell he was thinking of something really great. "You look happy."

"I was thinking about you."

The tears fell. She couldn't stop them, and didn't care either. She knelt on the floor, then laid down, curling into his side. His arms went around her, and he pulled her to lay on his chest. His heartbeat beneath her head was like music, and his rythmic breathing made his chest rise and fall under her. She smiled and rubbed a hand on his chest. He twirled a finger in one of her curls. After a moment, he pulled her up to face him. Though no words were spoken, it was like they'd just had an entire conversation. His smile faded, her tears stopped. An intense silence lasted only a few moments, but felt like hours.

He moved closer, ever so slowly. She blinked a few times, to make sure she wasn't imagining this. He was so close. And she wanted him closer.

She smelled like lilac and apples again, and he brushed a curl out of her face. His hand stayed there. He moved closer still, his breath hit her lips and she melted. He was waiting for a sign, anything, but then he realized that there was no reason to wait. They were here, and they were back together, and her lips were just inches from hers, then an inch, before they finally touched. She returned the pressure and sat up slightly, putting a hand on his chest. She felt his heart again beneath her outstretched fingers. Their lips parted and closed, again and again, and brushed against each other, curious. This was not like their kisses in the past, this was something entirely different. Everything had changed, and as opposed to a kiss that could be described as "cute", this was one that could only be described as intense, and powerful. Their tongues slid against each other, his hand ran through her hair, stopping at the back of her head to pull her closer still. After several minutes, they slowed, finally separating.

George let out a breath, letting his head fall back to the floor once more. Luna smiled, resting on his chest.

"That was..." he couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling.

"Like Magic. It was like Magic." Luna smiled, remembering what Molly had said to her not that long ago.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your mum told me that after I told her some things about us, just after you'd gotten back. She said that when we do magic, we defy so many things that would be otherwise impossible, we do something beautiful. It's like magic." He lifted her chin to kiss her quickly, once more.

"That is absolutely perfect."

"I thought so too."

Luna did not leave the flat that night until late. She and George laid on the floor, drinking tea and telling stories of their years together and apart. As she began to leave, he kissed her yet again.

"Goodbye, George. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Luna. I'll be waiting."

And with a spin, she disappeared. He missed her already, but they would have plenty of time in the future, forever perhaps, to spend a million wonderful nights like the one they'd just shared.

* * *

**AN: FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF, and it's so happy! I might be back to update later tonight. If not, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Review! And check out my other fics! Thanks!**


	11. Celebration

**AN: Rawr. I've been working so hard on my other stories I forgot to come back and update here lately! There will ****probably be two chapters after this, then an Epilogue... anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Luna had been neglecting the Quibbler. She'd been spending so much time with George and Freddy, that she hadn't written an actual article in weeks. Sitting down at her desk to write, she found her mind to be entirely distracted with memories of the night before, or last week, or any number of times with her two favorite guys. She shook her head. Right. An article on the new Hogwarts Headmaster...

Around lunch, Luna packed up her things and walked the short distance to George's shop. She'd been going down for lunch every day since the two had gotten back together, and was quite surprised to find that George was an excellent cook. Today, she opened the door of the flat to smell chicken cooking, and when she turned the corner, she saw George, clad in his usual red apron, standing at the stove and flipping chicken breasts, with Freddy sitting at the table, playing with his cars.

She snuck up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist. He jumped.

"Luna! Oh. I should have expected... but anyway. Hello."

She kissed his cheek. "And hello to you as well. I see we have a lunch guest, today?"

Freddy, realizing she was talking about him, looked up and waved a sticky hand, a shy grin plastered on his face.

"We do. Freddy, I need some help here in the kitchen. Very important. Do you think you can handle it?"

The boy immediately dropped his car on the table, rushing over and stepping up onto the stool next to his father. "Yes. Daddy, what do you need help with?"

"I need you to stir this here..." He passed a bowl to Freddy, "And tell me when it's all mixed up. Can you do that?"

"Yes!"

Luna stepped over between them, and watched. In the bowl was something that smelled distinctly like curry, and mixed with the chicken, she knew he was making her favorite chicken curry with rice. She grinned, leaning a head on his upper arm, as she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder. He leaned back into her. "Surprise. I've made your favorite."

"My favorite meal with my favorite people. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She looked up at him, and he looked down into her eyes, smiling. "Nah, I'm probably luckier... I have the most amazing girlfriend, and..." Scooping up Freddy with his other arm, "The best son anyone could ever have." Freddy kissed his father's cheek, then reaches out for Luna, who held him on her hip, stirring the bowl Freddy had abandoned. George looked at the pair next to him and smiled. It was almost like a little family.

* * *

"George! Have you seen my shoes? The black ones, with the..."

She peeked her head around the corner. They had a very important meeting tonight with the owner of Zonko's, regarding possibly opening a Hogsmeade branch with a few employees. George stood, straightening his tie in the mirror, and flicked his hand in the direction of the heels she was talking about. It had been over six months since he'd come back, now, and Luna was staying with Freddy and himself in the flat a few nights a week. Tonight, however, Freddy was staying with Ron and Hermione, as Molly and Arthur were away for a weekend. They'd be dropping him off on the way, and he'd be staying the night with them so Luna and George could have some alone time after the dinner, hopefully to celebrate the purchase of a new shop...

Freddy walked in, teddy bear in arm. "Where are you going?"

Luna stepped into her shoes and picked him up. "Remember, Daddy told you this morning, you're going to stay with Auntie 'Mione and Uncle Ron while Daddy goes to buy another shop, and we have a fancy dinner with the owner."

Freddy thought for a moment, then smiled. "Oh yeah! I like Uncle Ron. He always lets me have extra pudding, even if he has to sneak it from Auntie 'Mione..."

The adults in the room laughed, while the young boy smiled a shy sort of smile. Luna walked him into Fred's old bedroom, helping him pack pajamas and clothes for the night. They set off around seven, and the stop with Ron and Hermione was good for them. They were greeted with hugs and questions, Ron talking to George about the shop with Hermione asked loads about the two of them and Freddy, walking the boy inside to settle in.

"Luna, you look marvelous... the blue really does look nice on you."

"Thank you, Hermione, it's just something I've had... and oh, I've almost forgot, Freddy is very curious lately, he'll try to look into anything with a lid, watch out for that..."

"Don't worry a thing about it. He's a toddler, he's supposed to do things like that, and run around, and hide, and..." Hermione trailed off, and Luna recognized the look in her eyes.

"No luck getting pregnant, then?"

Hermione let out a huff. "Not at all. We've been trying for over a year now. And nothing's changed. I just wish we had one of our own, and I'd like to wait as long as I can before I'd have to adopt..."

"I understand." Luna gave Hermione a long hug. "It'll happen when it's meant to. When is the last time you took a test?"

"Two or three weeks ago... I should take another one tonight, Ron and I tried again just after that... anyway. I won't worry you with that. So you and George have been well?"

"Better than well. It's been amazing... obviously, I'm still a bit skeptic, it's been more than half a year, but it was quite a whirlwind at first..."

"I completely understand. But the two of you look ridiculously happy."

"We are. You have fun with Freddy, then. Watch for him wetting the bed, sorry if he does. We'll be back for him tomorrow around noon."

"We'll see you then!"

Luna walked through the living room, motioning to George. "It's probably time to go, love. We can floo over, but it's already seven-thirty."

"Is it really? Alright then. Arnie said around seven-thirty anyway..." The pair flooed to the home of the Zonko's owner, with high hopes.

* * *

"Irene, this meal is just lovely." Luna smiled at the older woman, who'd still been rushing around the kitchen when Luna and George had come out of their fireplace.

"Oh, it's nothing dear, really. Now... I know Arnie's been anxious, I think it's time to talk business."

The older man cleared his throat. George shifted in his seat.

"Now, George... we've been looking to retire, thought we didn't think it might be this early, as we don't have quite enough saved up... There are already employees, and they wouldn't need to be trained, just really updated with the new stock, when you bring it in..."

"I see. And I've been looking to open a Hogsmeade branch for years, back when... my brother... was still with us."

"Rest his soul. Now, there is the matter of time. As I said, we were going to wait to retire, as we don't have quite enough saved up..."

"How much longer? Or how much more?"

"Another six months." George cringed. "Or as long as it took to acquire twenty thousand Galleons."

"I see..." George thought for a moment. "I think I can break a deal with you, Arnie."

The older couple looked confused. "But... how?"

"I'm prepared to offer you twenty-five thousand galleons, in addition to the rent I'll pay on your shop."

"You're joking, George, that's a ridiculous amount of money to let out in one sum!"

Luna simply gaped. Did George really have twenty thousand Galleons? He answered her unspoken question next.

"We had about that much before I left... and in the last six months or so, I've gotten even more than that. As I'm not planning on spending a large amount of money any time soon, I think it should be fine. Twenty thousand."

The older man spoke, "That's... well, however ridiculous, I suppose that would work... but George, only do this if you're absolutely sure."

"It was my own idea, wasn't it? I can go to Gringott's tomorrow morning and have the money transferred. You could retire tonight, if you'd like."

The older woman, Irene, cried out. "Oh, Arnie, you must say yes, this is fantastic news, George is going to save us!"

Arnie stayed still, then suddenly laughed. "Of course! We'll take it! I'll just take a week or so to sell what I can of the inventory, say my goodbyes and whatnot..."

Irene bustled into the kitchen, shut a door, and then returned with two rather large bottles of champage. "Who wants some? We must toast." The cork went flying, George ducked his head, the group cheered.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time they left. George and Arnie talked over the final details, the amount of rent George could pay per month to pay off Arnie, and Irene mused about the things she might buy with the extra five thousand galleons George had given them for a speedy exit. He wanted to get the shop open as quickly as possible, in time for Hogsmeade visits from Hogwarts students... the pair finally flooed back to George's flat, laughing and slightly tipsy. As soon as Luna stepped out, George's arms were around her, and his lips were on his...

This had been something Luna was putting off. She constantly felt like it hadn't been long enough but... they were adults. And they'd been together over six months, and they'd been living together sometimes...

She gave in. And she was quite glad that she did.

* * *

The sun hit luna's shoulders through the window, over the top of the bed. She rolled over to find a loudly snoring George, and smiled. His bare shoulders were covered in freckles, and his fingers kept twitching slightly, as if he were in the middle of a dream... she pulled his arm off from on top of her, slipping George's own bathrobe on to start coffee in the kitchen. Crawling back into bed, he stirred. She brushed the hair from his eyes. "You should get a haircut, you know..."

"You sound like my mother. She always told me I'd find a woman just like her..."

"You'd be lucky to. Your mother is amazing."

George sat up, rubbing at his eyes, and pulled Luna up against him. "She is. Is that my robe?"

"It is. I started some coffee."

"Excellent."

Luna was amazed that there was nothing awkward between them, though she had to admit she was a little sore from the night before.

As if he could read her mind, George looked at her, a little more affectionately this time. "How... are you?"

She blushed, smiled, and burrowed herself into his side. "I'm alright. A bit sore, to be honest, but... relieved. This is much less awkward than I thought it would be."

"Well, it helps that we're happy together. That usually does help. Was it your... first time?"

She blushed again. "Yes. And I know it's not yours..."

"But I wish it would have been, Luna. I really do."

"Don't say that. You've gotten Freddy out of it."

"That's true, but... I still wish it would have been my first time. With you. Now. It might as well have been... it was... special. D'you know what I mean?"

"I do."

"That's what I like to hear. Come on. I'm starving, I can make up some pancakes before we pick up Freddy..."

* * *

Two hours later, Luna and George apparated to the backyard of Hermione and Ron's house. They lived in Ottery St. Catchpole, in a particular part of the neighborhood that was occupied completely by wizards. The loud crack would not seem out of place. They stepped up to the door through the garden, knocking. From within, they heard a shout, and then footsteps running quickly to them. It was Hermione, red-faced and smiling.

"Come in, both of you, Freddy's just upstairs with Ron, when they're down, we have news for you... two bits, actually... RON. HURRY IT UP. THEY'RE HERE."

They sat in the sitting room, nibbling on cookies that had undoubtedly been left out by Ron and Freddy. They boys came downstairs, racing each other the whole way. Ron let Freddy beat him down, then jumped the last few, scooping the boy up.

"Again, Uncle Ron!"

"Next time, Freddy, look who's here?"

Freddy turned, saw his father and Luna, and immediately ran over to them, hugging their legs and climbing up on their laps.

Hermione smiled. "Which part do you want to tell them, Ron?"

"I'll tell them the smaller one. You get the biggest bit." Hermione shrieked a little, and Luna and George laughed.

Ron spoke first. "Alright then. Freddy can help me here. What did you do last night?"

"Sleep."

"And what did we find when you woke up?"

"Gnomes?"

"Other than the gnomes, Freddy..." the group laughed, "What about where you were sleeping?"

Freddy thought for a moment, then it was light a lightbulb going on. "Oh! Daddy! I didn't pee!"

George laughed a full, hearty laugh, patting his son on the back. "Congratulations, boy! We might have to go for ice cream tonight... what's the other bit of news?"

"I want to help!" Freddy waved his hand in the air. Hermione laughed. "Alright, then.

Freddy, would you tell your Daddy and Luna Auntie 'Mione's big news?"

Luna gasped. "No! Finally?"

Hermione nodded, while Freddy shouted, "Auntie 'Mione's having a baby!"

The cheers and shouts that went through the living room were like an entire crowd.

"We haven't even told anyone else, they'd probably still be sleeping, and we knew you were coming to get Freddy so we'd see you in person..." Hermione was crying. After all this time of trying, she was finally going to be a mother.

"Hermione, that's amazing, a miracle, congratulations! Now we have to go out for more than dinner!"

"I know! I'm so excited. I've already been planning out the nursery. Would you mind going with us to Harry and Ginny's? Ron's going to send an owl to Molly and Arthur once we're there, ours is making a delivery right now..."

"Of course!" George jumped up, swinging his own son around. "Come on then, let's get on with it!"

* * *

There was an afternoon of merriment, and congratulations, and more celebrating. The spirits were only raised when George remembered to tell his friends and family that he'd recently purchased Zonko's as a Hogsmeade branch. Later that night, when everything was winding down, George got up. "I've got news to discuss with Freddy... we'll be back soon."

Luna looked at him, but George simply made the motion of zipping his lips shut, then carried Freddy into the kitchen. Luna continued talking to Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who were ecstatic and flushing from all the good news. A moment later, Freddy poked his head out, and waved at Luna, who laughed and waved back. She heard him say something quietly to George, who then ushered the boy out of the kitchen, holding something small. The five in the sitting room watched him, as she looked back at George, who gave him the thumbs up and waved him on. Freddy stood directly in front of Luna, and cleared his throat, to the amusement of those in the room.

"My Daddy has something to say. He says this, how he wants me to say it: Auntie 'Mione and Uncle Ron, congratulations on the baby-to-be. This news has given me a stroke of smartness, 'cause I can't say the word Daddy wanted me to say..." They laughed, looking at George, who simply said "The boy can't put out 'Brilliance. He can't." Freddy continued. "But he had a idea, and, he wants to say, Luna, I love you, or I love you a lot, I can't remember... and he wanted me to tell you that while you couldn't be his first yesterday..." Luna blushed, Freddy tried to remember what he was supposed to say next, the two couples shot Luna and George curious looks, and George laughed, taking the steps towards Luna and the others, right next to Freddy. "And what else was it you were going to say?"

"Oh. And Daddy says he loves you, and even if you weren't his first yesterday, he wants you to be be his wifey, and his only one."

Luna shrieked, as did Hermione, and Ron actually shouted out "Yes!" As Freddy reached up, handing the small thing to George.

George grinned again, and lowered himself to one knee. Luna couldn't speak, Hermione was crying and blubbering congratulations, Ron was running around the living room, Harry and Ginny watched, and Freddy was laughing.

"Luna... he said it better than I could have. I wouldn't have been able to get that out properly... or, well, better than he did. I love you. And I know it hasn't been that long, but... there's something here. And I want to be with you. And only you. For..."

"Forever and ever!" Freddy threw up his arms.

"Exactly. Forever. And Ever." He pulled out the small object, which he revealed to be a ring box. Opening it towards Luna, he closed his eyes, nervous. "Luna Lovegood... will you marry me?"

She did not respond verbally, but instead leapt off the couch, covering George's lips with her own, crying. Harry covered Freddy's eyes, Ginny laughed and clapped, and Hermione joined Ron, who continued running laps around the house, whooping.

After several moments, they separated. "Yes, George... it is a bit soon. But I will marry you." He jumped up, picking her up and spinning her around. "I love this woman!" and more quietly, to Luna, "Now we can start a family of our own."

As he set her down, they kissed again, and George slipped the ring on her finger. Tears fell from her face, and George wiped them away. Freddy yelled out, hugging their legs. "A Wedding! A Wedding! And a baby!"

The group laughed, Hermione and Ron rejoining them. It had been a very happy day indeed.

* * *

**AN: Woo! Okay, that went different than I thought it would when I stared, but I'm glad that it turned out that way. I only plan on doing two more chapters after this, and then an epilogue. I'll post another LL/GW soon, anyway... **


	12. Letter

**AN: I've been neglecting you, dear readers. And for that, I am sorry. This is going to be a short update, but it gives a little peak into what the next two/three chapters are going to be like. Sadly, those will be the last two/three chapters. Then an epilogue. I feel sad. This was my first George/Luna story. But there are definitely more to come! Also: Yes, I noticed, that Hermione was pregnant in the beginning and wasn't anymore. I've changed that, it becomes importantish in these last chapters, and I just haven't gone through and changed it yet. I'll get it soon. **

Luna sat on her usual chair upstairs. They'd been engaged for almost nine months now, the wedding was in less than a week. She smiled, remembering all of the strange happenings over the past year. George's return, learning Freddy was his son, moving in, Hermione getting pregnant, and the whirlwind that had been the entire year. The Quibbler took off, with weekly circulation reaching five thousand, and Luna's articles were well written and informative, but still sticking with the true heart and soul of The Quibbler itself - her father's own twist on current events. She rose to get more tea. It was her lunch hour, and she was waiting for George to finish lunch, which was more like a tasting for their wedding. He'd be making up recipes himself. As if on cue, she heard him take a few quick steps, poking his head around the corner.

"Luna, love, one or two?"

He was speaking, of course, of his own take on Tandoori chicken skewers that he'd come up with a few days ago, in the middle of the night.

"Two, dear, and did you make the sauce thicker?"

"Done and done. Freddy's stirring now."

She took the last step to the kitchen doorway of the flat. Freddy was, indeed, stirring - a small apron tied around his frame. Identical to his was George's, though considerably shorter looking on the lanky ginger.

"Fantastic. Smells absolutely fantastic."

"I rather thought so."

"Dad says it's going to be reeeally good."

"It will, Freddy, trust me on that. Your father made these a few nights ago, they're delicious."

"Good. Because I'm hungry!" Freddy threw his arms in the air with this statement, flinging sauce everywhere. The little family laughed, wiping sauce from everywhere, sometimes taking a taste or two as they went.

As they sat down to lunch, Freddy told George and Luna about his new preschool, and how he was sad it was only until one every day, but then that he was happy that he got to help his daddy in the shop. The couple laughed at the boy, who seemed to be getting brighter every day - as did his mess of reddish auburn hair.

After cleaning up, George set to floo over to the Burrow - he had a busy day at the shop ahead of him, and unfortunately that meant Freddy was going to have a day with his Grandma, who spoiled him senseless. He flooed back quickly, walking Luna to the door. As they opened it, however, George noticed a letter stuck under the door - in an envelope, from a very muggle address. Curious, he waved Luna on, and she kissed him goodbye and stepped out. It took George nearly ten minutes to open the letter - because he recognized the last name. It was Applebaum. And the only family that he knew with that name, was Rosie's.

* * *

_George -_

_I'm sure you remember me as being cold and unkind in my daughter's last few years. It was a terrible decision on my part, and if I could do anything in the world to make it up to her, I would, but I can't. She's been gone for a few years now, as I'm sure you know. The moment I heard that she was carrying a child, I was shocked. Yes, I was disappointed that my baby was having a baby out of wedlock. But mostly, it's not something any mother can expect. I sincerely wish I would have handled the situation differently, but there's no going back. I cry every day still, remembering her rosy cheeks - that is why we named her Rosie - and her bright eyes. _

_There was a day once, when she was young, that she asked me when she'd be able to have a baby of her own. She was obsessed with dolls, at the time. I have still kept every one of them. I told her, then, that she could have a baby when she was ready. She asked me when that would be. And I told her she would know. _

_Despite what I thought, our Rosie was ready to be a mother. She was the most caring, affectionate, passionate girl I've seen in my entire life, and she was mine. Then, I abandoned her. I left her alone, full-bellied, at your side. And you took care of her, you cared for her until the day she died. For that, I can never repay you. _

_I'm writing this to ask about the child. I don't know if it was even a girl or a boy, I stopped answering her calls. I regret it. I wiggled my way into the hospital and got your address, it was listed as Father's second, and I tried that. I'm hoping you still live here, I've simply mailed this away and hope to hear from you. If I don't, either you've moved or you won't talk to me, and not knowing might be best for you. _

_If you do respond, however, I would be grateful. I'm desperate to see the child, to see what's left in this world of my darling Rosie. It is my grandchild, after all, and I'd like to spend some time with it. Please help me. _

_Regards,  
Patricia Applebaum_

George set the letter down on the side table, tears streaming down his face. Rosie's mother had written him a letter. And wanted to see Freddy. He weighed the options countless times, but couldn't decide. Finally, he ran downstairs to close up shop and put a note up for Luna, telling her to meet him at the Burrow. He flooed home, desperate for the advice of his own mother.

* * *

"George, dear, it really is your decision. Either you can let her see him and become a part of his life, or you can just not respond, go on living your life."

"But... I think he has a right to know who is family is. Even if that family was crap to his mother."

"Well, then I think you have your answer."

"I believe so. She included her address on the envelope... I think I'm going to see her tomorrow. With Freddy. He's still young, he won't think too much of it... he'll probably ask her to play bloody hide and seek with him..."

"And you'll let her."

"Gladly. The boy couldn't find an elephant."

"George!"

"Sorry, Mum. But it really is true."

Molly swatted the newspaper at her son, who laughed.

"Back to the good old days then, eh?"

"I suppose. Now, George, we have to talk wedding, while Luna's gone... I want to throw her a bridal shower, or a bachelorette party, or both... I know it's soon, but we could turn it into something fun..."

"Mum, whatever you feel best. Luna will always think it's too much and she doesn't deserve it..."

"But what better time to force joy on a woman than just before her wedding day?! Alright. It's settled then. Hermione's been making plans all week. It'll really just be Luna, myself, Ginny, and Hermione, but that seems quite alright..."

"Sounds perfect." He stood, kissing the top of her head. "Is Freddy napping?"

"Just upstairs."

He took the stairs two at a time to find his son, sleeping like a bear in hibernation. He laughed then, sitting beside him. Luna must have just arrived after he went upstairs, as she stepped in just after him.

"Sleeping like a baby..."

"Though he's much bigger than a baby, isn't he?" George stuck out his tongue towards the boy, who stirred, then woke.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Freddy. You go ahead and keep sleeping. Dad's going to step out with Luna really quickly."

"Okay..."

Outside the old bedroom, Luna's smile fell.

"What is it, George?"

"Nothing... too serious. I suppose. Remember that letter?" Luna nodded. "It was from Rosie's mother."

"I thought you said...?"

"That she abandoned Rosie? Yeah. But you have to read this. It's really... she really regrets turning her back on Rosie, you can tell."

"Oh, George."

"I know. So... I'm going to see her tomorrow. And I'd like you know if you'd come with me."

Luna was shocked. Not that George was going to see Rosie's mother, but that he'd asked her to go along on something so important.

"Of... of course I will, George! Like a family."

"A right family. I want her to see that Freddy has a mother figure, even if it isn't really his mother."

Luna stepped forward, throwing her arms around George's neck. He kissed her, quickly, then released her.

"Come on then. Closed the shop for the afternoon, and all, let's say we have a picnic?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Oh, and Luna..." George stepped into the room, escaping, "Mum and Hermione are planning you a bridal shower or some bachelorette something, I don't know what all that's about but have fun!"

Her jaw dropped, and George shut the door behind him. Shutting her mouth and walking downstairs to see Molly, she knew she'd have to put up with it. Her future mother-in-law had the biggest smile on...

* * *

**AN: Okay! I'll update again soon, I promise. Please review!**


	13. Meeting

**AN: Hello! Been a while. But I'm back. Shortish chapter. Next chapter will be REALLY long. Alright, sadly this fic is coming to a close, when I started it had a different ending and would have taken a bit longer, but I like this better. So yeah. Enjoy! **

Luna woke the morning of the meeting with Rosie's mother feeling skeptical. She'd never met Rosie, only heard stories from George and Freddy. And to be honest, she was nervous. It wasn't even Rosie she'd be meeting, Rosie was gone. but it was the fact that she'd be meeting someone related to her. Someone else who knew her. And it made it that much more real. Freddy had a mother, and though she'd passed, she at one point was alive and well, and at one point, almost had George to herself. Luna couldn't even fathom what her life would have been like if George had never come back. She'd still be walking through every day into the Quibbler offices, writing her dry pieces, and coming home to sleep or eat. Teas with Molly would still be awkward and empty of real conversation. But things had changed.

She got ready for the day and flooed to George's flat. He was already there with Freddy, who for once didn't have something smeared across his face, and George was rushing around getting breakfast finished.

"Luna! Can you come help me with something?" Freddy sat on one of the overstuffed armchairs, his short legs swinging back and forth.

"Hi, Luna."

"Hello Freddy. I'll be right back." She stepped into the kitchen, and a wonderful sort of smell hit her. "What is that?"

"Everything. I've gone mad. And taken it out on my kitchen."

Luna flipped pancakes, stirred a soup, took eggs out of the pan and toast from the toaster. George slumped down into a dining room chair, exhausted. Looking through the open space into the kitchen, he smiled.

"My hero."

"I try." She set out breakfast, all eleven types of it, and called Freddy in.

When they finished, they walked the muggle way out into London, hand in hand. Freddy held on to Luna, resting on her hip, and fell asleep on the taxi ride to the flat. George knocked. No answer. He knocked again.

"Mrs. Applebaum? It's me... it's George."

In a moment, there was a rustle, and then the door opened. A frail looking older woman greeted them. "Hello. Come inside..." She nodded and smiled at the little group. Tea was already on the table.

"George. I feel... like I've done nothing for him."

"Don't worry yourself about it..."

"No. That's not what I need to hear. I shunned my daughter, because I was afraid, and that's a terrible thing to have done. I should have been there for the boy's birth. I should have been there for his birthdays. What is his name?"

"His name is Freddy... Rosie named him after my twin brother, I lost him almost eight years ago now."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Both of them."

"And I for yours. But why now?"

"I'm not terribly sure..."

Luna sat quite still, moving only to take sips of tea or calm down Freddy, who was a little cranky. George and Mrs. Applebaum bickered a little, but after a few minutes, it slowed.

The woman cleared her throat. "I just want to be a part of his life. He shouldn't be missing all of his mother's side because I was a fool."

"I agree. You were a fool."

The older woman rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. "That I was. But is there any way I can help out? I have some money..."

George shook his head. "Money is no issue. We're well off, I run a rather popular shop."

"That's wonderful! I was worried... but you must understand..."

"Of course. Don't worry about it. Just, I think it would be nice if the family was here for him."

"I know. And I will be, at least. And I'll talk to the rest of them. About this sweet boy, and his wonderful father..."

"And my fantastic fiancee." George grabbed Luna's hand, showing the ring to the woman.

"Oh my! Congratulations! Rosie had told me once, that you'd said something about someone back home... I am terribly happy for you. Ridiculously. When is the wedding?"

"Just a few days away... We've been engaged nearly nine months now."

"That's fantastic! I am so happy that you've been able to find someone... Rosie did worry about you, constantly... Dear, you are absolutely stunning, and I'm sure you'll be a wonderful step-mother."

Only at that moment did that fact come to her mind - she would be Freddy's step-mother. She would actually be his family. "Thank you, so much. Freddy here, he's absolutely wonderful..."

"I can imagine."

The conversation lulled.

"Actually, Mrs. Applebaum... I'm speaking for myself and the little family here, in saying that we'd love to have you at our wedding."

George shot her a look, but she waved him away. Mrs. Applebaum clutched at her chest.

"It's nothing, really... it'll just bring you into Freddy's family, as I'm being brought in as well."

"That's wonderful, dear... of course I'll be there."

"Fantastic." Luna pulled a spare invitation from her bag, handing it to her. "But Mrs. Applebaum, I must warn you about a few things..."

And with that, Luna and George launched into the explanation of why Mrs. Applebaum might be a tad shocked at the wedding. They had magic. Freddy might too. The others in attendance would be witches and wizards. George had lost his twin Fred in the last Wizarding war. That's why he'd left town. And he ran a magic joke shop. As in real magic.

Leaving the old woman stunned, the little family hugged her and left. Freddy had nearly slept through the entire meeting and did not yet know that this was his other grandmother. They stepped out of the taxi, walking back into Diagon Alley.

"Well... that went well. But Luna, really? Did you have to?"

"Yes, I did. What if she didn't come to the wedding? What if she didn't know? She would never be able to visit us, that would be suspicious. And what happens if Freddy's magic started when he was with her? She'd have no idea what to do."

"That's true... we had to tell her sooner or later..."

"And sooner was probably better. All the information at once, instead of two big shocks."

"Right. And hey, that just reminded me how close our wedding is..." He kissed Luna's cheek, she blushed. People in Diagon Alley were all abuzz about their marriage, and most of them were invited, anyway. In his stupor, George had invited nearly every person he knew in the wizarding world. Luna secretly dreaded stepping out in a wedding gown in front of all of them. But even though George hadn't seen it yet, she was slightly superstitious, he assured her she'd look beautiful even if she walked down the aisle in a potato sack. They stepped into the flat, and put Freddy to sleep, opening up the shop for the last afternoon before the wedding celebrations.

* * *

Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, Arthur, and even Percy went out to see a man about some drinks. Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly stayed back at the Burrow. Luna had decided that if she had to have a wedding shower or bachelorette party, the best way to do so was just to sit around with the other girls and talk about the wedding. It would be easiest, and much less fussy... Luna didn't want to get tired before her wedding. It was, after all, tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

When the boys returned home not long after they'd left, they were in good spirits. Even Percy was joking along with his brothers and friends, talking to his father and smiling. Luna was happy to see that. But she was even happier to see her future husband step in behind them.

George was as he always was, but there was something different about him tonight. His red hair was all messed up, sticking out almost as bad as Harry's. His face was flushed from laughing, which only made his freckles stand out more. His face was split into a wide smile, laughing at something Harry had just said to him, and he had an arm around Harry and Ron each. When they stepped into the door, they started to quiet down, and George immediately looked around for Luna. He stepped over, pulling her up off the couch and into his arms, spinning her around and kissing her before setting her back down.

"Hello, love. Are you aware we're getting married in the morning?"

"I am. I've just been talking to the girls about it."

"Fantastic." He stopped for a moment, and just smiled at her. "Come on. Let's get Freddy and head home."

And they did. Back at George's flat, they set Freddy to bed, and settled into their chairs by the fire. George reached across, grabbing Luna's hand and swinging it in the air between them. In the glow of the fire, she remembered that night, all those months ago...

_As soon as she stepped into the room and saw him, the tears got closer. George was laying on the floor, legs out, his hands folded behind his head. His eyes were closed, and his eyelashes were lit by the fire behind him. His freckles seemed to jump and dance with the flicker of the flames, and then she noticed something else. He was calm, resting there, but on his face was the slightest smile. The corners of his lips turned up just slightly, and she could tell he was thinking of something really great. "You look happy."_

_"I was thinking about you."_

Luna smiled too then, thinking about their wedding tomorrow. After all of this time, it was finally happening.

* * *

**AN: There we go. Another chapter. Last real chapters will come tomorrow I think, maybe tonight, and then I'll have the entire thing finished, Epilogue and all, within the week. It's sad, but it's time for it to end. I'll be moving on to other projects, other things... if you've enjoyed this story, check out my other fics! I do a little Dramione, and then some odd pairings... in The Eighth Year that I'm writing now, Oliver comes back to teach at Hogwarts and falls for Luna after he accidentally hits her with a bludger. Check it out! It's pretty crazy. And Reviewwwww :3 **


	14. Surprise

**AN: I'm back! I've been thinking of things to do to lengthen this wedding chapter. Since it's finally here! This might actually be the last chapter... MIGHT. It depends how it ends. I'll do an epilogue, just because I have this wonderful picture in my head... bwahahha. And it wouldn't be right to have ANOTHER nine month chapter gap. heh. Okay, here goes. **

Luna stood in front of the floor-length mirror at the Burrow, absolutely breathless. It was nearly five-thirty in the afternoon. She was getting married then. To George. And the idea was wonderful, but also so intimidating. Her dress was fitted from chest to just below her hips, falling away from her legs and flowing around her, with a long train. It was all satin, set over with delicate, vintage-looking lace. She'd bought it because it looked like her mother's wedding dress. It felt like having her parents there with her, in some odd sort of way. Which brought on one thing she hadn't thought about before...

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly had been putting on the finishing touches to her hair and makeup, making her glow. She looked ethereal, in some sort of other worldy beauty. Her long blonde hair was set in soft curls that were slightly less frizzy than her natural ones. She had just a hint of shimmer on her rosy cheeks, and fresh lavender eye makeup. Her lips were stained some color called "Dusty Rose", which went well with the general, soft look. Suddenly, her eyes started watering. Ginny rushed up again.

"Luna! You can't cry! Not now! We don't have time to fix your makeup!"

"That's not important... I've just remembered. My father isn't here."

Hermione gasped. Ginny looked curious. "So?"

"So who is going to walk me down the aisle?"

Hermione spoke. "Oh Merlin. Luna, we've got to find someone. Now. Who could do it?"

She thought for a moment, thinking of all the men standing out there. She couldn't bring Harry, Ron, or even Percy. Not even any of the other Weasley men. They were all George's groomsmen. And as soon as it she had walked down with one of the groomsmen, Molly would be joining Arthur himself in the front row. She couldn't bring up her own father, as he was missing... Hagrid couldn't walk down the aisle without knocking into every person he passed...

"Can you get me Neville? Now, please?"

Hermione rushed out, and she waited. When Luna finally saw a blur of a lavender dress running towards the house at full speed, stumbling young man behind it, she let out a sigh.

"Neville..."

"Luna! What's going on?"

"I've just realized my father isn't here to walk me down the aisle. And I was wondering if you'd do the honors. You were always such a good friend to me..."

There was a knock on the door. Luna heard George. "Is everything alright? I just saw a rushing, very pregnant bridesmaid!"

"Everything's fine, George. Luna needed someone to walk her down the aisle. And I knew where Neville was sitting. She asked for him."

"But he was in the front row! Now the whole thing's off balance!"

Hermione waddled to the door, opening it just enough so that she could see George, but he could not see Luna. "Honestly, George, you are becoming quite the diva about this wedding. Now send your groomsmen to the back, we're supposed to start in five minutes!" She shut the door in his face, and Luna soon heard Harry, Ron, and Percy come in through the back door in the kitchen. Three women. Three men. And a very stressed Luna.

Hermione came back to her, grabbing her hands and placing them on her large belly. "D'you feel this? That's my child. He's excited for you. Feel him kicking?"

Luna felt small thuds against her palms. She smiled wide, closing her eyes and breathing deep. "He's as nervous as I am."

"He's probably also a little worked up about me trying to run... but it's going to be fine, Luna. Now come on, the music's about to start, and George is out there waiting for you, obviously throwing his own little fit... he wants to see you come down that aisle in your gorgeous dress..."

Luna wiped her eyes. "Alright. Let's go."

Harry stood next to Ginny, Ron to Ginny, and Percy to Molly. The music did start, gentle harp notes announcing the procession.

Harry and Ginny stood out, stepping slowly to the rhythm. Ron and Hermione were next, he rubbed her belly over her dress just slightly before taking her arm. Just before Percy and Molly stepped out, she hugged her son. He took her arm and stepped forward. There was a slight pause in which Neville and Luna stood in the doorway, arm in arm. She was beaming, and down the long aisle, hundreds of people seated on the sides looking right at her, she saw a face she recognized the most. It was George, of course, but it was his face that got her. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't solemn. His jaw dropped slightly, looking as if he wanted to say something. It was the same face she'd seen the night he'd first come back, the face she'd seen after he cast Lumos for the first time in years. Like he couldn't believe his eyes. On her own side were the three women, one of them very pregnant and flushed. On his side were three men, all smiling at her, and one empty chair right beside her future husband. It signified Fred, she knew, but standing upon it was Freddy, his eyes shining bright as he took in the sight of his future stepmother. She smiled, waving at him slightly before taking Neville's arm again. The wedding guests let out their ooh's and aah's of admiration, watching Luna float down the aisle on the arm of one of her oldest friends. She looked at Neville, and his eyes were watering.

"Neville..."

"Look at me, I'm a mess. He'll be good to you."

"I know he will. Thank you so much, Neville." They reached the end of the aisle, and in old tradition, he placed her hand in Georges. Luna did not care what she was supposed to do at that time, she flung her arms around George's neck. There was mixed applause and laughter from the audience.

"Hello to you, Husband."

"Not quite yet. We've got to get through this first." He pointed at the man who was marrying them, who smiled. Luna blushed. "Oh. Right. Well, let's get on with it!" They laughed again, and he read his lines.

When at last it was time for her to say 'I Do', tears fell. She could not stop them. She dabbed at her eyes beneath her veil, the crowd letting out a collective sigh. She looked around, her vision restored, and time froze for a moment. The girls really had done well with the place. It was draped in soft lavender and blue, with gold candles lit and charmed to float around the tent, casting a glow that added to the sunset beyond the crowd. She looked back at George, waiting for her to say those two simple words. Freddy handed George the ring. Luna looked at the boy, and then George, and then she cleared her throat quietly.

"I do. I definitely do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. George, you may kiss your bride."

He lifted the veil over her head and brought his hands to her face, pulling her in to kiss her lips tenderly. The crowd erupted in cheers. When the rows of chairs were replaced with tables, the aisle removed to make room for a large white dance floor, a song came on, and George lead her to the center, pulling her in close. The candles brightened, the sun having just set over the hill. He pulled her as close as possible, careful not to step on her dress.

"Luna... you look... you took my breath away."

She pulled back, kissing him again. "Thanks, George. You look rather dapper yourself."

"I try."

* * *

Two hours later, Luna finally got to sit. Freddy came immediately to sit on her lap, hugging her again.

"So are you my mommy now?"

"Not really your mum, Freddy. I'm your stepmother."

"Oh. Can I call you mum anyway?"

She looked at George, who gave a shrug that she took to mean acceptance.

"I suppose you can, if you'd like. Do you remember that lady we went to visit?" Luna glanced up to see Mrs. Applebaum walking their way.

"Yes. Her flat smelled like cats." They laughed as she sat down, looking at Freddy.

"Hello, dear."

"Hello, lady."

Luna handed Freddy off to George, beside her. He pointed to the older woman. "Freddy, that's your other Grandmother."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. That's nice." He hopped off George's lap, off to find someone else. The three laughed, chatting for a few moments before Luna and George were off again, greeting guests and dancing the night away.

* * *

Molly watched Freddy for the night, while Luna and George left on their honeymoon. He'd never told her the location, settling at last second to put the both of them in a rental car Arthur charmed to fly for them.

"I'll tell you when we get there, Mrs. Weasley." The small group of family and friends around them laughed, including Luna.

"I can't believe that's my name now... what have I gotten myself into?" Her face split into a wide smile, her cheeks flushed. "George dear, when do we leave?"

"We have another hour to rest before setting off. I'm guessing you'd like to change? You've been wearing the dress and heels all night."

"I'd love to. Let me get something from my bag." She set around to the trunk to retrieve a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Before she could find them, however, she heard a shriek, followed by several surprised screams. Fearing Death Eaters, evil, dark magic, as many of them had - she shut the trunk, kicking off her shoes to run around the car.

"What is it? What's happened?"

The group was all gathered around Hermione, who was staring at the grass below her. Grass that looked quite wet.

"Luna... my water just broke. Oh my god. Oh Merlin. My feet are so wet." They laughed at Hermione's focus on something like her feet. Ron held her hand, rubbing her belly. Harry ran inside to start the fireplace to floo over. The family brought Hermione inside. George glanced at Luna, waving her back.

"Luna. What do you want to do?"

"George Weasley, one of my oldest friends is inside your old house, about to have her baby. What do you think I want to do?"

"The honeymoon?"

"Easily rescheduled, right?"

"I made it just so. Come on. Let's get you changed..."

"There's no time for that! I'll change there!"

* * *

And she did. Seven hours later, the baby was born, and a tired but very made-up looking Luna, plus the entire Weasley clan minus Ron, who was already inside; Harry, and Neville stepped into the room. Ron glanced around, as if half expecting Madame Pomfrey to kick them out of the hospital wing. Hermione held a tiny, screaming baby in her arms. For such a small thing, it had a rather loud scream.

She calmed him down, and he fell quickly to sleep. Hermione beamed up at the group. "We've named him Avery. He's... he's beautiful."

They ooh'd and ahh'd over the baby as the crowd had ooh'd and ahh'd at the wedding just hours before. George pulled Luna back into the corner, she'd been crying.

"Luna."

"George. Can we have children?"

He laughed. "We can have as many little terrors as you'd like."

"Excellent. I'd like at least one more. We've already got Freddy, and I'm sure he'd like siblings..."

"Of course, wife." He kissed her forehead. Hermione waved them back over, and Luna took the warm, strong hand of her husband. And this time, she was never letting go.

* * *

**AN: I've decided that this is going to be the last chapter. It makes me really sad, as I've loved this fic. It was kind of short, and I'll be writing longer pieces in the future, but this is where I felt this one should end. There's going to be an epilogue, at least two thousand words long. I'll be uploading it in the next day or two. Sniff. I'll be posting another Luna story soon, La Bella Luna, about her and Oliver Wood... that same ship is also featured in The Eighth Year, which I'm updating very frequently now. If you'd like to read LBL soon, go vote for it in my poll! I'd love to thank lvl, who I'm pretty sure reviewed every chapter I posted in this story, and followed it from George's return, to finding out Freddy was his child, to their wedding and the birth of Hermione and Ron's child. Cheers to all of you who have read this story.**


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Here goes the epilogue. I'm sad to see this story go, but it was time, and I have so many other projects to get started on! Enjoy. **

The spring afternoon still held a hint of winter, a cool breeze blowing across the grassy knoll on which the little familes sat. They were just a few hundred yards from the Burrow, a place where quite a few of them had grown up, learned, and loved. It held a special place in the hearts of Molly and Arthur, who had raised their children in that house, and for the children present - Ginny, Ron, George, Percy. For those who hadn't necessarily lived in the house - Hermione, Harry, and Luna, it was where their favorite people came from. The latter of all these brushed her hair from her face. She'd become the latest introduction into the Weasley family. She and George had married nearly a year earlier, and in that year, things had gone swimmingly. Hermione's son Avery wobbled along, attempting to walk from his parent's blanket to that of Harry and Ginny's, and in that moment Luna unconsciously settled her hand on her rather swollen stomach. Just a few months earlier, Luna woke to a queasy feeling and left the previous night's dinner in the toilet. Several days later at St. Mungo's, Luna was told she was pregnant. The news excited everyone around them - first Hermione, now Luna was going to be a mother as well. Freddy - who was currently deciding between several sandwiches - was going to have a baby brother or sister.

"Luna? You alright?" Fred sat behind her, placing his legs on either side of her oustretched ones. He wrapped his arms around her, resting both palms on her belly. "How's our little spawn?"

She slapped at his hand, and he laughed. "Joking. You know that."

"I know... funniest man I know, making fun of his own child to be."

"Of course. Anything to drink?"

"I'm fine."

He kissed the top of her head, standing again to retrieve an abandoned frisbee. "Oi! Freddy!"

The boy snapped his head up and smiled, seeing his father. "This one's not fanged, I swear it. Catch."

Freddy missed by a long shot - apparently, he'd moved from failing at finding people during hide and seek, to failure at being able to catch a single thing thrown his way. George was trying to change this strange quality, but with no luck. He ruffled his son's hair, carrying him under his arm like a football to the arrangement of blankets on the hill. Molly said something to Arthur, who laughed. Hermione and Ron sat together, discussing his job and eating. Harry and Ginny went for a walk. Percy - who had recently been dating a woman he'd met at his new job - had his fingers grabbed by Avery, who was leading him up and down the hill, and was laughing. When Ron sat next to Luna again, Freddy kissed her cheek, then his father's, and lastly the pregnant belly that held his future sibling. "Hi, baby." He patted it like a dog and ran off again, trying to help Percy with Avery - in the typical five year old way of helping, by not helping at all. George laughed, then turned to Luna. "Your appointment is in fifteen... we can leave Freddy here and come back, or take him with us and then head home."

Home, now, was Luna's old house on the hill. Once they'd been married, someone had suggested selling it - an idea that made Luna cringe. It was her father's house - and whether he was here or not, it would stay that way. For her birthday that year, George had surprised her by having the entire house remodeled, keeping only the outside the same and fitting the inside to their new family. It was convenient, living just a short ways away from the Burrow - Sunday night dinners were that much easier to get to. George and settled to closing the flat above the shop, leaving his brother's last place of residence as it was. These days, he could talk about his twin again - memories, pranks, funny little anecdotes that never failed to make Luna laugh. It was a relief, after all of this time, for it to not hurt to talk about Fred anymore.

Mrs. Applebaum stuck around, even after the strange event that was her first glimpse into the magical world. She often took Freddy for a night or two if Luna and George needed time alone. They were eternally grateful for her help and support of their marriage and their raising Freddy.

"I think we can come back. It's not too late, after all. Just three."

"Right. Come on then. Mom? Molly?"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"Watch Freddy for a bit... we have the bit appointment in fifteen minutes."

"Oh! Right! Are you going to find out the sex?"

Luna smiled. "Yes. I wanted to wait, originally, but... I'd love help decorating it's room, whatever it is, and we'll both need to know..."

Molly beamed "Of course."

They walked to the Burrow because it was closest, flooing into St. Mungo's just in time.

* * *

"Weasley?"

Luna smiled. She never tired of hearing her new last name - not after all they'd been through.

"Coming."

When at last in the office, George and Luna waited only a moment before the doctor came to them.

"Luna, darling, how are you?"

"Fine. Just come for my scan."

"Of course. Now, we can tell you, or you can wait until the baby is born..."

"I think I'd like to know. Helps with decorating."

George rolled his eyes and smiled. As if they needed help. They'd already gotten a crib and changing station from Molly. And yet she still wanted to help.

The machine started up, and after the doctor applied the cold gel to Luna's belly, a sense of excitement set over her. This was her child, and she was about to find out so much about it... but the doctor's face changed slightly after he put the instrument against her.

"Very curious. Luna, dear, this is going to come as a shock."

Her eyes flew to the machine - but the picture was too fuzzy at that angle. "What's going on? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, Luna... George, can you come here for a moment?"

The redhead stood, walking around the bed to where the doctor sat, carefully examining the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me..." His jaw dropped nearly to the floor.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Do either of you have history with this? Well George, I know you do..."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Luna looked scared, but George stepped closer, grabbing her hand.

"Nothing's wrong, love. Just a little bit of a surprise. A... double surprise."

"What are you talking about?"

"Twice the fun."

"George, you know I don't like these games..."

The doctor laughed, turning the screen to Luna, and suddenly she saw. Instead of one bean-shaped, half-developed baby, there were two, facing each other. Two heartbeats. Two babies. Twins.

"Oh god... George."

"Luna. We're having twins."

The doctor finally spoke. "Congratulations! Now, oh! I forgot! The sex!" He put the instrument back to her skin, and looked around a little more.

"Ah, curious again. While George and Fred of course were twin males... you appear to be having the same."

George let out a breath. "Oh my. A house full of boys already. Weasley tradition, I suppose... we'll just need three more and then a girl, and we're set to be as disfunctional as the originals."

Luna laughed, and the doctor cleaned off her belly and left the room. "You're free to go."

She changed back into her clothes with a little help from George, who smiled the entire time. "This is going to be a right riot when we get back..."

* * *

They took the last few steps slowly, unsure of how to break the news to the rest of the family. Heads turned, eyes full of questions.

"So? How did it go? What is it?" Molly stood, putting her hands on Luna's stomach.

"Well... we got quite a surprise when we got the picture..." Luna started.

"Wasn't what we were expecting." George put in. Molly looked back and forth between them, as did the rest of the onlookers. Freddy came and grabbed George's legs, and George lifted him to level with everyone else.

Molly looked confused. "So it's a girl? Because we all thought it would be a boy..."

"Not quite." Luna smirked.

"What do you mean not quite?" Harry was puzzled.

"It's not a boy... it's two boys."

The family cheered, Molly cried. Two boys - twin boys. A twin like George had before. In a moment, Luna had an interesting thought - Fred was gone. Her father was gone. And yet, she was now being blessed with two new people to love. People who may not replace the roles of those she'd lost before, but that could share the love she couldn't show them anymore. George kissed her forehead, and Freddy clapped. "Two brothers! Two brothers!"

When they all returned home, long after the sun had started to fall, Freddy fell asleep on the couch. George sat beside him, and Luna beside George. He rubbed her belly, talking to his sons inside all the while.

"Be good, you two. Not too much trouble at school. I've got jobs for you when you're old enough, at the shop. And don't do anything stupid, like get killed in a war or anything." He kissed her belly and leaned against her. When Luna put her arm over George Weasley that night, it finally occured to her that she had everything she ever wanted. And when she smiled down at him, George wasn't sad to see a half-smile he'd seen for so long - he saw the smile of the same strange blonde girl he'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

* * *

**AN: Sadly, that's the end. I loved this story, it was sweet and a little angsty at the same time. My first try at an odd sort of ship, and I'm going to continue with this ship because I like it so much. I really hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Review if you'd like, and if you liked this, check out The Eighth Year - another strange Luna pairing. Or just add me on Author Alert or whatever, because I'll have another George/Luna started in the next few weeks. Cheers! **


End file.
